Avatar The last Airbender AU
by LadyNightingale023
Summary: This is my first fic be gentle lol. It's inspired by an comic from . I forget the artists name I'm sorry! Anyway it's about Katara growing as a person and learning thins about herself with the help of new friend from college
1. Chapter 1

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

August 3rd,

_ Well here I am again after another "awkward session" with Aang. I'm not sure if it's me, but sex with him just doesn't do it for me anymore. Ever since he found out I'm attending Ba Sing Se University alone instead of Ohmashu with him, Aang's been extra clingy. "We only have a few days left together Kat; we need to treasure them…." He acts like I'm leaving forever or something! Sokka and Dad are no better. Dad wants me to either go to Omashu U. with Aang or just take online courses at home. Sokka just picks on me, usually right in front of Aang about college boys. Gran gran is the only person who is really supporting me lately... I don't know what I'm going to do about Aang; I've got school to worry about now…._

Katara sighed as she closed her laptop. She'd managed to convince Aang to leave about fifteen minutes ago. Her family would drop her off at the airport in about an hour. She stood from her bed and stared at her almost bare room. Katara had packed everything she would need at school and sent it ahead of her. She turned off the light and walked out into the hall. 'I'll miss everyone, Dad, Sokka, Gran Gran, Aang… but there comes a time for a girl to go out and find herself….' Katara was pulled from her musings by the sound of her brother attempting one last "SNEAK ATTACK!" Graceful and precise Katara pulled the water from a vase just ahead of her, which she used to freeze her brother's feet to the floor in on swift motion. Sokka flew forward face first onto the hallway rug. Katara laughed at her brother, "Sokka it would work a lot better if you didn't shout out your sneak attacks." He gurgled something and Katara laughed again before making her way down stairs.

The ride to the airport was long but tolerable. Even unloading Katara's bag was pleasant. Gran-gran and her father hugged her tightly. When Katara turned to hug Sokka she was confronted with the top of her boyfriends' shaved/tattooed head. Before she could react his smaller arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much Kat," Aang said dejectedly. Katara felt her eyebrow twitch at the nickname Aang gave her when they started dating.

"I'll miss you too Aang… I thought I was going to call you once I got settled…" she replied as Katara attempted to reign in her irritation. 'We agreed that the airport would just be me and my family…'

Aang nodded vigorously, "I know I know but I had to see you off today, I'm going to miss you so much Kat you have no idea…."

'You've only told me this all summer Aang…' Katara thought to herself as she hugged him back and went to kiss his cheek. But at the last second he tilted his head so she kissed his lips, another irritating tendency Aang had. After the awkward kiss in front of her father Katara detached herself from Aang and picked up her bag. Sokka placed his arm around her shoulders and walked her over to the check in counter.

"Listen little sister I know I've been giving you a hard time about going away to college but believe me it'll be the most fun you've ever had. And…" Sokka said but at the end he seemed to falter before building his courage up again. "And don't shy away from new people and new experiences. College changes you in some ways, look at me. I was a slacker in high school but I graduated with a business degree in less than two years."

Katara smiled and hugged her brother, "Thanks a lot Sokka. It means a lot to me that you support me. Take care of Dad while I'm gone." Sokka nodded and made his way back to where Gran-gran, Aang and their dad were standing. With a smile and a final wave Katara boarded the plane to her new school and new life.

The room was a large square with two desks and two beds parallel to each other. The walls were pale beige. As she glanced around the room Katara noticed that her half of the room was neat {even though everything was still in boxes} and her roommates side looked like their suitcase exploded all over. Clothes littered the bed and floor. They were even draped over a drum set. Katara sighed slightly, 'it's like sharing a room with Sokka all over again…' she barely remembered those days.

Back when her mother was alive and they hardly had a penny to their names. Katara, Sokka, her parents and Gran-gran all shared a two bedroom loft apartment. Her father's business had yet to pick up off the ground; the economy wasn't too good after the wars. All she really could remember was that her mother and father fought a lot. They were never about money or Sokka. The arguments were always about her. Katara was so young, she never understood what she had done wrong, before she could ever find out Gran-gran would find her listening at the door and take her outside for a walk. Whenever they returned her mother would hug her so tight Katara thought she would explode. But it was alright, she loved her mother more than anything.

"Um can I help you?" asked a girl's soft voice out of nowhere. Katara jumped and turned towards the door. There stood a girl about her height with short auburn hair. Her blue green eyes regarded Katara warily. Katara quickly shook herself out and held out her hand, "um no, Hi. I am Katara Keanu. Are you my new roommate?"

The girl seemed to relax slightly and shook her head no. "No, no I am Suki Charles. I live down the hall, um I know Toph so I had to ask who you were…." Katara nodded but before she could say anything else a smaller girl came in and stood in front of her. She looked to be just barely five foot two and very young, about seventeen. But it was her milky white eyes hid behind tufts of bangs that caught Katara's attention. 'Is she blind?' The girl's gruff voice caught Katara's attention for the second time today.

"So you must be my new roommate, I'm Toph Be Fong. As you can see I've already claimed my half of the room, don't like it oh well." Katara did not start off poorly with the person she'd be sharing a room with for the rest of the year, but she could not help her retort.

"Well that's fine I didn't really care, it's not like I could move you anyways your shit is exploded over half the room." There was a pregnant pause. Katara was afraid she'd pissed off her roommate thus ruining the rest of her year. But Toph only laughed and punched Katara's arm, "I like you. What'd you say your name was?" Katara sighed with relief before she introduced herself again. And from that day on Toph, Katara and Suki were inseparable. Suki was at Ba Sing Se University for culinary arts. Toph seemed to be going for a degree in massage therapy, with a minor in musical studies. Katara was going for medical science to become a doctor or something useful like her father wished with a few art classes to mix it up. Katara could tell she was going to have a few "admirers".

There was a fellow water tribesmen named Hahn for one, he seemed a Casanova with only one thing on the brain. Haru was in her herbalist class, he was more of the "admire from afar type of guy" so Katara didn't see too much problem there. And a few other boys in between seemed to not understand she had a boyfriend back home. Toph was a big help in keeping most of them out of Katara's way most of the time. Suki suggested learning some self defense or martial arts for times when Katara wasn't around water (she's been a black belt since she was ten}. But other than those trivial issues Katara's first few weeks seemed to fly by.


	2. Chapter 2

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Late one night Katara walked back towards her dorm with a bag of take out she, Toph and Suki had ordered. Half way to the restaurant Aang had called and she was not able to shake him. Aang called at least three times a day, with an endless stream of texts in between calls. "Yea Aang of course I miss you…" Katara answered for what seemed like the millionth time. Ever since he'd started his classes he seemed a lot more desperate for her attention, which was abnormal even for Aang's clinginess. 'I'll talk to him about it over Thanksgiving break…' "No Aang I can't come home a week early for break I have tests and finales... I do want to see you but my grades are important too…" Katara was so engrossed by her conversation she failed to look both ways before crossing the road. Bright lights shone right in Katara's cobalt eyes and horns blew in an instant. Before Katara could shriek two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pushed her back.

Both Katara and the stranger fell onto the soft earth. The driver of the car simply honked the horn again and flipped the bird before speeding off. Katara could smell a smoky musk smell. A comfortable weight was on her. Her face was pressed against a muscular chest. Aang's' frantic calls came from her cell phone just a little above her head. Katara looked up too see a pair of golden eyes staring at her with concern. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mother had died in a car accident when she was young. 'I could have been killed.' A firm deep voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Katara nodded but she couldn't look away from this stranger who had saved her life. His face was handsome, even the palm shaped scar over his right eye. His skin was pale with dark unkempt hair. The stranger held his arm behind her neck as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. "Are you sure? Do you feel drowsy? Do you feel light headed?" Katara shook her head. Carefully the stranger sat up and helped Katara into the sitting position. Katara let the breath out she hadn't known she'd been holding. "KAT! KAT! CAN YOU HEAR ME! KAT!" The stranger glanced at the phone before he stood, "well if your alright then... you should be more careful." Katara just stared in a daze and nodded. He turned to walk away and Katara found her voice, "WAIT!'

He turned slightly and Katara bit her lip slightly. In the street light he looked a little dangerous and sexy. "Um, thank you. I'm Katara..." He smiled slightly, which caused Katara to shiver slightly. "I'm Zuko." With that he left, leaving Katara to stare after him. "KAT!" Aang's' voice rang from her phone. Katara jumped and searched for the device. The walk back to the dorm room was longer because of Katara's racing heart and Aang's frantic concern. Amazingly the take out had made it through the ordeal. Katara finally managed to get Aang to hang up before she entered the dorm. Heavy drum beats blared in her face as Katara entered. Suki looked up from Toph's bed as Toph continued to jam out.

Suki's eyes widened when they took in Katara's shaken state. "Tara are you OK? What happened?" She asked over the drums. Toph felt Katara's heart through her feet and she stopped drumming. "Hey sugar queen what happened? Your hearts acting like a Raba-roo." Katara tried to smile, she had yet to adapt to Toph's ability to see.

When they had first met Toph explained it like a wolf-bat's sonar. She can see through the vibrations in the earth. It's a fairly new method of bending. Not many earth benders can get it completely. But Toph was one of the first to be tested and they were amazed at how well she took to it. Though Toph says that carpet is like putting a film over her eyes and sand is like a fuzzy movie.

"I'm OK... I just almost had an accident on the way back."

"What kind of accident? You look half dead." Suki asked as she sat up and crossed her legs on Toph's bed. She wore a simple pair of khaki pants and a emerald tank top. Her short auburn hair was in a partial ponytail behind her head. Toph set her percussion sticks down but remained in her drum stool. Katara walked over to her desk and set down the take out.

"Almost got hit by a car..." she had to take a breath. Her chest felt tight, she'd been so young when her mother had died. Sometimes it was hard to remember what she was like. Katara smiled slightly as she continued,"but lucky for me, this guy saved me last second." Suki glanced at Toph who nodded back, Katara wasn't lying but both could tell there was more to the story. Suki pushed a little further, "this guy didn't try anything did he?" Immediately Katara denied and Toph confirmed the truth again. "Then why did you look like you did when you came in Tara? Near death experiences are scary but you looked one foot in the grave." Suki stated as she reached over to the take out and grabbed a burger for herself and Toph. Toph nodded as she took a bite from her burger, " Yea Sugar Queen, what's the matter?"

Katara inwardly winced, her mom was always a touchy subject. She had a lot of hurt still even years later. But they were her friends, probably better friends than the people she knew all her life from school. She took a short breath and released it. "Well, I lost my mom in a car accident when I was five. So stuff like that just hits me ya know." Suki and Toph both nodded. Toph pulled one leg up to rest across her knee a pensive look in her milky white eyes. "Yea I lost my mom about two years ago. Well at least the only mom I ever knew. She was my stepmother you see, but she treated me like her own. She's the one who found the Sonar Bending program, and she's the one who convinced my dad it was a good idea." Katara was touched that normally Outspoken but reserved Toph would share something so personal like that. She took a small bite of her burger before she asked. "What did she die from if you don't mind me asking."

Toph rubbed her face against her cotton night shirt. Katara was afraid she'd pried to far but Toph answered. "I don't remember the name but it was basically heart cancer. It's a really rare disease. My dad, brother and I are still getting over it. I don't really like to talk about it..." Katara nodded in understanding that the topic was closed. The three friends sat in a semi-comfortable silence. Toph began to play on her drum set softly. Suki fell back onto Toph's bed. Katara brushed out her hair and braided it for bed. Suki finally broke the silence. "So Tara, was he hot?" Both Toph and Katara burst out laughing and all was well in the world again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

The next day was the first day of Katara's human biology class. She sat in the middle row with her head buried in her textbook. A boy cleared his throat and asked, "this seat taken?" Katara shook her head as she looked up only to be staring into a familiar set of golden eyes. Zuko was tall, a good head taller than she. He wore dark denim jeans with a black tea shirt that read, "The Jasmine Dragon" in white letters. He seemed just as surprised to see her. "Oh it's you." Was all he said before taking the seat next to her. Katara felt herself flush involuntarily.

"Yea." she muttered as she returned to her book. Class started and a man walked in, he wore ratty old jeans and a tie dye tee shirt that was way too big for his frame. His hair flared to the sides under an ugly purple fuzzy fez. "Greetings learners. OK. Like I am gonna be your professor. Feel free to call me Chong, OK. The MAN aint got no right to dictate how we speak to on another..." and the long winded rant began. Somewhere in it all Chong managed to about the class and his free range grading system, etc. As the class filed out Katara bumped into Zuko's shoulder. "Oh sorry."

"You really do need to be more careful don't you?" He muttered as he shrugged. Katara glared and began to walk backwards so to face him as she spoke, "I'm not helpless thank you. Last night was an accident. I thank you not to use that as a basis for anything..." Zuko reached out and grabbed her shoulder to steer her to the wall as a bunch of air ball players whizzed past them. "Apparently," he replied with a smile. Katara blushed out of embarrassment and stormed off. 'What am I a teenager!'

The next night Katara sat at her desk in front of her laptop as she finished her homework and replied to her many emails from family but mostly Aang. Toph had called and she'd forgotten her lucky bracelet for an Gig for her band. "My bro is gonna be by to pick it up so could you hold off on whatever plans you have tonight to give it to him?" Katara had agreed but didn't have the heart to tell Toph she had no plans other than talking to Aang and heading to bed.

A soft knock at the door pulled Katara from her musings. As she stood to answer her phone started to ring the sappy love song Aang insisted she program as his ring tone. Katara held the phone as she opened the door only to reveal Zuko standing in the hall. Her phone fell to the ground and the battery popped out, killing the annoying song. Zuko wore a blood red shirt that was ripped and torn in places with matching blue jeans. His hair was the same messy tuft it always was. "Oh it's you." Was all he said. Katara felt her face flush, he was handsome in the partial lighting of the hall. She pulled out the bracelet and held it out without a word. "Thanks," was all Zuko said as he took it from her hand. Katara nodded and began to close the door before Zuko's hand caught it. "I didn't upset you the other day did I? You about the whole you need to be more careful thing?"

"Oh no, just nothing like that ever happened to me before." Katara replied as she felt her face flush darker. 'Get a grip Katara!' Sure he was handsome but she had a boyfriend who loved her dearly, and she him. 'Right? I love Aang. Nothing will ever change that, not even Toph's brother...' "Are you really Toph's brother? You guys don't look alike really?" Katara blurted out as she fought to get her blush under control. Zuko snickered as he leaned against the door frame, "naw she's my stepsister. We get that a lot though." Katara nodded and turned slightly inwards towards the dorm. "Oh I see."

Katara sat down at her desk but still felt Zuko's golden gaze. She swiveled in her chair towards him. "Anything else you needed?" Zuko shook his head as he pushed off the door frame and entered the room. "I didn't believe Toph but she was right..." He paused as Katara gave him a confused look. "She said you would simply hand me the bracelet and go back to your computer." A loud ping interrupted Zuko. It was a web cam invite from Aang. Katara looked from the screen to Zuko again. She seemed conflicted. "I'm offering you a ride to our Gig Kat..." "Don't! Call me that please. I hate that nickname!" Katara countered. Zuko snickered, "Sorry, just that's what the IM says."

Katara turned to the screen to see a window flashing, "KAT WHERE ARE YOU!" Embarrassment flooded through her like a tsunami. 'That stupid nickname.' "Come out with us Tara," Zuko's monotone voice spoke softly into her ear. She jumped slightly at the close proximity they were in. He was hunched over her while she sat in the chair. "You boyfriends' issues can wait one night while you go out and enjoy yourself right?" Katara glanced at him conflicted, obviously Toph had been talking about her to him. But Aang would blow a gasket if she missed a night talking with him. She glanced at Zuko again and Sokka's words flooded her mind '_And don't shy away from new people and new experiences. College changes you in some ways_'. "Just give me a minute to get changed," Katara replied as she pushed Zuko out of her room. She ignored the flashing box on her monitor as she pulled out a black tank top that hugged her frame just right. Along with a pair of jeans that fit just right with a red mesh top over the shirt completed her look. Katara braided her hair loosely and exited her dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

The club was large. Music blared as Katara sat with Suki waiting for Toph and Zuko to come on. Suki was ecstatic because another friend of theirs Jet had managed to get into town just in time. "He travels around in this banged up old RV, he calls the rust bucket. He is a tattoo artist by trade, but he could make a living playing the base." Suki explained as the lights dimmed and the announcer called out the band name "J Z T". Toph sat behind the drums looking confident as always. She wore a dark green shirt that tied behind her neck with black jeans and of course no shoes. Zuko seemed to be adjusting everything from his guitar strap to the microphone. Katara then noticed a small part a tattoo on his arm sneaking out from under his shirt. And the face Katara didn't recognize had to be Jet. His dark hair looked like a messy, fussy Afro. He wore a burnt orange tee shirt with black leather pants and black leather boots on his feet. He smirked with a toothpick in his mouth as he held his base waiting for Zuko to stop fidgeting.

Katara felt herself blush as he glanced her way and wink. Suki snorted and whispered into her ear, "don't let him bother you. Jet is a major player sometimes." Katara turned so she was nose to nose with Suki and smiled. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Suki laughed and play shoved her closer to the stage till they were looking right up at Zuko. Suki wore a emerald green tank top that read "I'm with the band". Zuko smiled down at them and nodded before he spoke into the mike. "Hello Aunt Wu's!" The crowd screamed and cheered. "We're J Z T, get ready to rock! This first song was written by my base player here Jet. The bastard still wont tell me what possessed him." The crowd snickered as Jet rolled his eyes and body away before speaking into his mike. "I told you Z..." he paused for dramatic affect. "You." Everyone laughed as Zuko flipped his friend the bird.

Soft base cords began to play as Toph joined in on the drums. Zuko began to play and sing.

_'__I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
__  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...__' _

During the song Katara felt a strong emotion from the base player. The look on his face was pensive yet sad. Zuko sang beautifully, Katara wondered if he'd ever taken voice lessons. After a few more sets the band left the stage and recorded music from the DJ booth resumed playing. Zuko, Toph and Jet joined Suki and Katara at the booth. Suki hugged Jet who sat next to her, "You guys where awesome! That song you wrote Jet is the best opener!" Jet returned the embrace before he asked as he motioned to Katara, "and who is this lovely creature?" Then Jet grimaced and sunk a little deeper into the seat. Katara felt the earth settle under the table.

"She's my friend and roommate, Jet-lag. Hands and eyes off." Toph spat as she took a swig of her drink. The group laughed and talked for a good portion of the night. They walked out of the club and Katara glanced at her cell only to find eighty six new texts and fifteen missed calls. A slight growl escaped Katara's lips. Toph smiled, "Something the matter Sweetness?"

"Just Aang. Eighty six texts and fifteen calls. I'm getting a little sick of it." Suki put a supportive arm on Katara's shoulder. Toph nodded and Zuko scowled slightly. Jet put another toothpick in his mouth. "Then why not dump him?" Zuko cuffed him while Suki glared as she responded. "Because Jet, it's just a hitch in their relationship. They've been together for almost five years." Jet "tsked" as he rubbed his head. "Time to cut and run I say. Being tied down is never fun..."

"Funny since that song you wrote makes it sound like you want to be tied." Katara replied annoyed with the whole conversation. Jet smiled through his toothpick. "Yea, there is one girl I'd quit my nomad lifestyle for. But she made it clear, I was a one time thing." Zuko glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "and who would that be?" Jet smiled in return, though Katara saw the raw sadness in it. "It doesn't matter any more. We still gonna work on you back tonight?" Zuko nodded yes. Suki retired for the evening, she had a business class early in the morning. Toph left too claiming, "Metal is hard enough to bend Jet-lag but you want me to see in it. Later loser!"

Jet turned towards Katara, "well lovely lady? You wanna come too?" Katara felt torn. She'd had so much fun tonight, she really didn't want it to end. But Aang was obviously panicking. Katara took a breath and nodded. They were off. Suki hadn't been kidding when she'd described Jet's RV as a beat up rust bucket. When Katara commented Jet only smiled and said it got him where he needed to go. The inside was drastically better. Fresh white linoleum floors with sandy brown walls. A small booth was next to the kitchen/cabinet/refrigerator area. A small bedroom was in the back, and the front was a regular driving area. The middle of the RV was stranger. There was a tattoo artists chair with a small cabinet that held all kinds of tools on top and inside.

Jet walked towards the bedroom, "let me get changed Z. and then we'll get started. You guys are welcome to the beer in the fridge, Z. I know you need one or two before we start." Katara turned to ask Zuko why only to be confronted with his muscular chest. He crossed the room oblivious to Katara's gaze. He had absolutely no baby fat on him. Part of his chest was also scarred by burns but it appears to have slight tribal marks making their way down to cover it. Zuko opened the fridge and Katara got a look at his back. It was stunning. The tattoo work and artistry. On his back was an epic battle between a dragon and a fox spirit it looked like. All done in tribal style is took up almost all his back. "It's beautifully done." Katara commented. Zuko turned slightly and smiled, "yea, it's Jet's baby. He just keeps adding to it every time he's in town."

Jet returned wearing an old pair of denims and a white shirt. "Okay lover lets get this started." Zuko flipped him off and laid on his stomach on the chair. Jet adjusted it accordingly and straddled Zuko's waist. "I think he secretly loves this part Tara. I mean wouldn't you want this straddling your waist." Zuko said something that was muffled by the chair and Katara couldn't help but laugh. About twenty minutes Zuko asked Katara to give him his beer. With a bendy straw Katara held it up to the hole in the chair. He took his sip and thanked her. Jet had a look of concentration as he outlined the fox with what appeared to be fire. Or lightning. Katara wasn't sure but she could tell Jet had a talent for this occupation.

She sat in the chair closest to the work chair. Next Katara's chair was a laminated book of Jet's work. She glanced through it and was amazed. "I see you prefer water tribe style art?" Jet muttered a yes and continued to tattoo Zuko's back. "Don't mind him, he goes into a trance when he works." Katara smiled and nodded. She and Zuko chatted a little while Jet muttered to himself about perfection or something. After about an hour and a half Jet stood and stretched. "OK that's all for right now." Jet bandaged Zuko's back and helped him put his shirt on. Both men sat down with beers in hand. They continued to chat for the remainder of the night.

Katara awoke in the booth near the refrigerator. It appeared she'd fallen asleep. Zuko slept in the tattoo chair on his stomach while Jet's soft snores came from the small bedroom area. She stood stiffly, her phone flashed she had a full in box and several more missed calls. As quietly as possible Katara crept outside and dialed her voice mail. The first fifteen calls were Aang either begging her to pick up, Aang getting angry she was avoiding him, or Aang apologizing for snapping, that the separation was hard on him. Two more were from her father, wondering if everything was alright because Aang had called. And the final two were from Sokka and Gran-gran. Both congratulating her for obviously going out and having some fun.

The door opened from behind her and Zuko stepped out with a cigarette in his mouth. He jumped slightly, but smiled slightly and nodded with his thumb and index finger he lit the cigarette. "Morning sleeping beauty." Katara stuck her tongue out but smiled after, " when did I pass out?"

"Not long, though I might need to rethink drinking with Jet again." Zuko replied with the cigarette in his mouth. Katara cocked her head slightly and Zuko smirked. He lifted his red shirt and on his nipples were little silver studs. Katara gasped as she gazed at his chest. Zuko lowered his shirt and rubbed his nipples lightly, "I can't decide if they itch more than they hurt."

"I'd say they hurt, they look like they hurt." Katara replied with a smile. Zuko shrugged as he took a long drag. "You'll die sooner with those you know," Katara muttered as she waved the smoke out of her face. Zuko smiled, "you sound like my cousin. He's always warning me about the side effects it'll have on my training." "Training? What kind of training?" Katara asked as she leaned against the RV. "My cousin and I train for the Nations Bending League." Katara nodded in understanding, "My brother Sokka watches those. He was so jealous when I found out I was a water bender. Said if it was him he'd own the league." Zuko nodded as he slowly inhaled and seemed to savor the smoky vapors. Katara could not help her next question. "So was that how you got your scar?" A darkness came over Zuko's eyes when he replied. "You could say that." Katara understood that his scars wasn't something Zuko wanted to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

After some major damage control with Aang, Katara was able to concentrate on her studies. A week before break Suki burst into Katara's dorm room flustered as she flopped onto Toph's bed. "My family is going to my brother-in-laws for thanksgiving, and I can't stand his ass! So now I am stuck here for break!" Katara smiled at her friend, "Why not come home with Toph? Or maybe Zuko?" Suki rolled to face Katara, "Toph is visiting her real mom on the west coast and Zuko is going to see his father. Trust me neither encounter will be pleasant." Katara bit her lips slightly, she didn't want her friend to be miserable during break but her father was always adamant on the holidays being family time.

She finally made her decision and smiled, "why not come home with me? My family shouldn't mind." Suki gaped at Katara for a moment, "You really mean it?" Katara nodded with a smile. "EEEEE! TARA YOUR THE ABSOLUTE GREATEST!" Suki then left the room to pack and book her flight with Katara. Katara sighed lightly as she pulled her cellphone out and dialed Sokka's number.

"Hey Katara, to what do I owe the call." Sokka asked in an strained cheery voice. Katara glanced at the date on her computer to see it read October 28. 'The anniversary of Sokka's wife Yue's death. "Just calling to see how your doing is all," Katara replied sadly. Sokka took a swig of the beer he had in his hand. "As well as to be expected little sister." Katara listened as her brother lowered the bottle from his lips. Sokka had met Yue during his first year at college. She had made him the man he was now, but she had Tuberculosis in it's finale stages. They married quickly but only had a short year together before the spirits took her. Two years later and Sokka hadn't gone on a single date, or even looked at another woman. Katara spoke softly, "well I have some news. A friend from school is coming home with me, so if you could tell the family I'd be grateful."

"Sure thing little sister, what's his name?" Katara rolled her eyes. "HER name is Suki. Her family is going too far for her and I offered our place to her for break." "Sure thing baby sister, look forward to meeting your new friend." The rest of the day was spent packing and confirming flight information. Zuko agreed to drive the two girls to the airport, "It's on the way so I don't mind." The drive was silent with the exception of Zuko's hunter green Plymouth Duster purring like a kitten down the highway. The three walked from the car the girls lugging two large suit cases. Katara wore a quarter sleeved blue sweater and jeans while Suki wore a green shirt with jeans and a brown duster that ended at her knees. Zuko wore his usual red shirt with navy blue jeans and he added a black leather jacket that seemed to hug him in all the right places.

Zuko hung back while the two girls checked their luggage, and came back to stand with him. Suki giggled at Katara as Katara blew her free bang out of her face. "What's up?" Zuko asked as Katara nudged Suki to make her stop. Suki snickered out,  
"Tara forgot her coat in her checked luggage. When we land it's gonna be like twenty five degrees and she is gonna freeze her ass off." Katara groaned and covered her eyes in embarrassment. 'How could I forget my coat.' A soft weight fell on her shoulders and Katara looked up to see Zuko standing in just his jeans and tee shirt. His leather sat on her shoulder's. "Just make sure to return it when you get back." He said with a smile. The jacket was warm and it smelled like him, cinnamon and sandalwood. Katara nodded and the two said goodbye to their friend. Suki called after him, "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS CALL ME! OR TOPH! OR YOUR UNCLE! OR LU TEN! I MEAN IT!" Zuko waved her call off and drove off.

The entire two hour flight Suki refused to tell Katara what her earlier statement had meant. "It's not that I don't want to Tara it's just not my place. Ask Zuko, he'll either tell you or not. When they landed the two were greeted by Sokka and Gran Gran. The elderly woman enveloped Katara tightly. "I've missed you my little water-bender." Katara smiled and replied she missed her too. She stood and held her arm towards Suki, "This is my friend Suki. Suki this is Gran Gran and my brother Sokka." Suki smiled and greeted them. Sokka only stared wide eyed at the girl before Gran Gran took her cane and whacked his shin at his rudeness. Sokka shook himself out of it and extended his hand, "Sokka nice to meet you." After introductions the group claimed the baggage and made their way into Sokka's four door blue Chevy.

Suki was in awe when they arrived to the two story country styled home. The wrap around porch was the same as when Katara left. Right down to Aang's glider leaning against the front door. 'Oh man.' Katara felt herself stiffen, Aang would no doubt want some 'alone' time. And to leave Suki alone would be rude. Sokka hauled Katara's suit case out of the bed. "Hey Katara that is a nice jacket where did you get it?" She smiled, "Oh my friend Zuko lent it to me." Sokka blanched at the name but said nothing. "KAT YOUR HERE!" Aang called from her bedroom window. He leap from the sill and landed with a small breeze at the bottom. Suki shielded her eyes with her hand and whistled, "Air-bender. Nice." Aang latched onto Katara and squeezed her tightly. She coughed slightly, "Aang I missed you too. Could you let me go! I have a friend I want you to meet." Aang let off some pressure but didn't release her. Katara inhaled, "Aang this is my friend Suki. Suki this is my boyfriend Aang." With his arm still around Katara's shoulder's Aang took Suki's offered hand, "Nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

*Almost forgot the important disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Whether their from the show, or the real world. I did this for fun. It's actually the first story I've had the nerve to post. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and there. I ask that any reviews be clean. I hate it when people just send stuff on how stupid it is or was. I often ask "How is that helpful?" Also flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Suki had amazed everyone by volunteering to cook. Katara sat on a stool at the island bar as Suki worked her magic. She was marinading a whole chicken with veggies in the strainer in the sink waiting to be chopped. "Wait so Aang isn't just an Air-bender?" Suki asked as she pulled the raw chicken out of the bowl and into a baking pan. "Yeah, he was born with Avatarism. It's really rare, like once every fifty years at least one person is born with it. We actually met in water-bending classes." Suki nodded as she placed the bird into the oven and asked where the spices were. Katara replied they were in the top cupboard by the range. Suki pulled out ginger and a few other spices as she turned to the sink. She place the veggies on a cutting board with a knife in hand.

"So what is up with your brother. He walks by the door like every ten minutes." Suki asked as she chopped. Katara stood and walked over to the fridge, "I'm not sure, he isn't usually like this. But thank goodness he is keeping Aang busy with guitar hero..." She pulled out a bottle of water and closed the door. Suki looked sympathetically at her friend. Her boyfriends issues seemed to be getting to her. She smiled and looked back down. "So you know your still wearing Zuko's coat right?" Katara blinked and looked at her arm at the garment. Sokka had asked, and it would be a matter of time before Aang asked. And that was not something she was ready to deal with. "It's warm OK." Katara snipped as she took a sip of her bottled water. Suki chuckled, "I bet. Big muscly fire-bender. Must have infused his chi into his jacket." Katara stuck her tongue out at her friend and smiled. Katara's father didn't arrive home until after diner.

He walked in as the group sat in the living room talking. Aang kept putting his arm around Katara and leaning in close. If they were alone she wouldn't have minded but she had company and had to entertain her guest. Hakoda came in after dumping his coat and boots at the entryway. He smiled at his daughter and held out his arms. Katara jumped away from Aang and into her fathers arms. "I missed you so much little one." He whispered to his beloved daughter. Katara smiled and squeezed him tighter, "I missed you too Pa Pa." She pulled away and turned slightly. "This is my friend Suki." Suki stood up from the opposite coach between Gran Gran and Sokka. She smiled and shook his hand. Hakoda smiled back, "Welcome my dear. We are pleased to have you." "I'm pleased to be here Mr. Keanu." He chuckled, "please it's Hakoda to all my little Katara's friends." Katara blushed at the nickname. Aang stood and smiled, "Hey Kat why don't we show Suki The Oasis." Suki glanced at Katara in wonder. Sokka spoke, "It's this little half restaurant half night club we have here." Katara turned to them, "I'm sure Suki is as tired as I am. We can go another night. We have three weeks vacation." Suki sensed her friends unease and agreed. Afterwords Hakoda escorted Aang to the door with a promise Katara would call once she was rested. 'Good old dad, I just hope Aang doesn't try to sneak through my window. I really am too tired for anything.' Suki's room was right across from Katara's. The girls bid each other good night and entered their rooms.

Katara closed her door and leaned against it. When Suki had brought up Zuko's coat Katara felt herself panic. She'd admit only to herself that she had growing affections for the golden eyed boy. Slowly Katara brought the garment closer to her body and inhaled. 'It really does smell like him.' A tap at her window startled her. Katara crossed the room and opened it knowing who it was. A small gust brought Aang in. "Hey baby I missed you!" Aang exclaimed in a whisper as his lips smashed into hers. She allowed the kiss for a moment, till his hands started to move down her back. She pulled away quickly but placed her hand on his cheek, "Aang I am really tired from my flight. We'll have time alone later." She could see Aang's mood deflate. "Oh OK Kat, I just thought you missed me too..." He was trying to guilt her. 'He's always like this! When he doesn't get his way he guilt's.' "Well I'm sorry Aang I really am tired..." she began to explain when loud ping interrupted them.

Katara glanced at her laptop. It read Zuko. Katara smiled and turned to Aang only to see jealousy steaming behind his eyes. "Aang...?" Katara began slowly. She wanted to know what had come over him. He moved his face away from her hand and placed his hands on the sill. He seemed to be shaking. 'Is he having an attack?' Katara wondered. Having Avatarism not only meant that Aang could bend all the elements but at times he would get a massive rush of chi from the spirit realm. At times his body would glow from the amount of chi rushing through him. Katara touched his shoulder, "Aang look at me. Aang look at me right now." He turned his head slightly so she could see him. His arrow was a faint blue in the darkness of her room. Katara sighed and removed her hand, "Aang you should go home and meditate. Your having an attack again. It'll only get worse if you stay." "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Aang hissed. His voice echoed on its own. "So you can be alone with him right!"

Katara firmed her voice, "Aang leave or I will call your Uncle." He tsked but with a large gust of wind that moved her desk slightly and sent a few things against the wall. Katara let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 'He needs to get control of that. He could really hurt someone.' A knock at the door pulled Katara from her musings. When she opened it Suki stood in the hall wearing a red nightie and black robe with Sokka right behind her in navy blue pajama pants. "We heard a couple crashes, everything alright?" Suki asked. Katara stammered at first, "j-just Aang. Um. He-he lost his temper." Sokka moved past Suki and hugged his sister. "Did he hurt you?" Katara shook her head. Sokka nodded and he pulled away. Suki asked, "Do you need someone to stay with you tonight?" Again she shook her head no. "Alright but call us if you need us," Suki replied and she went back to her room. Sokka nodded and returned to his room.

Katara grabbed her laptop after she shut the door. She sat on her bed and IM'd Zuko back.

_Daphne's_rain: Hey I'm sorry it took so long. _

_Pyrechampion01: No problem. Everything alright on your end? How's Suk doing?_

Katara smiled sadly as she replied.

_Daphne's_rain: OK I guess. Suki made the most amazing diner. We all chatted till my dad came home. Aang... had a bit of a tantrum but other than that alright._

Zuko was in mid swig of his beer that he pilfered from his father's stash. It had only been a six hour drive to his fathers winter house from school.

_Pyrechampion01: Why did he do that?_

_Daphne's_rain: **sigh** long story. But I think the distance finally got to him. _

Zuko had to restrain a growl that threatened to erupt from him. He adored Katara. A lot, but every time they would be out whether studying or with friends Aang had to call and Katara had to comfort him. He was a grown man! It's alright to miss your girlfriend but for the love of the spirits grow a pair.

_Pyrechampion01:Tara your too nice. One of these days you gotta lay down the law. People grow up they change, they kinda have too. Just because one wants things to stay the same doesn't mean the others happy..._

Katara read the IM at least twenty times before she answered.

_Daphne's_rain:What do you mean by that Zuko? Aang and I are happy.'_For the most part' she added to herself. Zuko shook his head.

_Daphne's_rain:Zuko?_

_Pyrechampion01: I learned a lot from my life Tara. And I just don't want you to feel obligated to be in a relationship. I'm not saying do anything rash but there will come a time where you'll have to make a decision on what you want. Not what others want for you. _

Katara read the message over and over. She knew his words were true. Katara typed her reply with a sad smile.

_Daphne's_rain: thank you Zuko. I will talk to you tomorrow. I am dead tired. Good night._

_Pyrechampion01: no problem Tara. Sleep well. Dream of me huh lol_

_Daphne's_rain: lol DIRTY!_


	7. Chapter 7

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

The next week and a half went by in a blur. Aang had called the morning after the fight an apologized. Hakoda took a couple personal days from work and went shopping with Katara and Suki. Sokka seemed to follow them everywhere like a lost puppy. Suki thought it was cute. Katara woke up in her full sized bed with two messages in her voice mail. The first was Toph, letting her know she was enjoying her time with her mother, and to have fun with Angles, her little nick name for Aang. The second was Aang, he'd like to take her out to lunch, just the two of them to talk. Katara sent Toph a text telling her to call her later. She sent Aang a text saying to pick her up in a half an hour.

Breakfast was light, bacon and eggs made by Suki once again. Gran Gran hobbled towards the front door. "Got bingo with the girls today. Wont be home till late." Katara giggled as Sokka shook his head. Suki wearing a peach tee shirt and denims turned to the siblings, "Bingo all day?" Katara in her blue tank top and denim knee length skirt burst out in laughter. Sokka spoke through his eggs in his brown sweater and jeans. "Gran Gran doesn't need that cane. She is probably more fit than you or me or Katara. Just dad worries about her, so when she's out with the girls we tell dad she went to bingo. When really she's bungee jumping or jumping out of airplanes to snowboard down a mountain."

Suki giggled as she brought her used pots and pans to the sink. "Hey Suki, I'm going out with Aang today. Mind hanging alone for awhile?" Katara asked from across the island. Suki nodded and side glanced Sokka from her glass of milk, "I think I can find something to entertain myself with." A small thud from the front porch echoed down the front hall and into the kitchen which thankfully pulled Katara from a disturbing thought.

Her day with Aang made her remember why she started dating him in the first place. Aang was cordial and polite. He held open doors and pulled out chairs. They stopped for lunch at The Oasis. Katara waved at Coco, a girl from high school she and Aang knew, with her long brown hair tied back in a blue bandanna. She flushed and waved back as she sunk into her seat. Katara and Aang sat at the bar and ordered their usual meals. "Oh my goodness I haven't had Sea Cucumbers in ages!" Katara exclaimed as they waited for their orders. Music played and many large flat screens adorned the walls of the place. Katara's cell phone went off and she glanced at Aang apologetically. "Hello?"

"Whose your daddy sugar Queen! You know that four bedroom apartment on campus! Well dad made some calls and guess who gets it next semester!" Katara squealed, "Oh spirits! Toph that is amazing!" Aang tilted his head questioningly. Katara covered the mouth of her phone, "Toph managed to snag the apartment on campus we've been looking at. Isn't that great!" Aang nodded but his smile did not reach his eyes. Toph said she'd call later with more details and they hung up. Through out their meal Katara could feel eyes on her. Every time she looked no one was staring. Aang kept glancing over towards Coco's table. Something felt strange to her, but Katara ignored it and tried to enjoy her meal with Aang.

After diner Aang brought Katara to his home that he shared with his Uncle Gyatso. "Uncle is away on business for the next couple days." Aang said awkwardly as Katara looked around the living room. She smiled and turned to him knowingly. "Aang we're adults now, there is no need for embarrassment." Aang blushed darkly and rubbed the back of his head. He helped her with her coat and offered a glass of wine. "Uncle Gyatso said it was for special occasions and our reunion is special to me." Katara laughed and accepted the glass.

The next morning Katara woke in Aangs small arms. She smiled at him, it wasn't as awkward as the last time they'd had sex. 'But still I wish he would stop asking me if I was OK,' Katara thought to herself. She checked her cell phone and found no new messages. She stood and gathered her cloths to shower in Aangs' shower. When she emerged she found Aang frantically talking into his phone. "Everything alright Aang?" He jump at least three feet. He hung up his phone and turned to her, "Oh nothing, just Uncle making sure I'm alright. How about some breakfast!"

Aang returned Katara home about noon. She kissed his cheek goodbye and he flew off on his glider. Katara walked in and passed the living room but stopped mid-step. She backed up and on the couch snuggled quit content were Suki and her brother. It appeared they fell asleep like that for the television had the DVD menu still up. Katara closed her mouth and mumbled to herself, "I don't want to know." Upstairs she changed into a pair of dark denims and a white tank top. She sat on her bed and logged into her computer. A loud PING greeted her.

_Pyrechampion01: hey water-bender._

_Daphne's_rain: hey! you alright?_

_Pyrechampion01: Yes and no. As you know tomorrow is thanksgiving. And family time isn't really on my fathers to-do list. And something has my sister in a mood so I've been avoiding everyone all week. _

_Daphne's_rain: I'm sure it wont be that bad. Didn't you mention some of your sisters friends are coming? _

_Pyrechampion01: I'm actually considering faking sick and getting the hell out. You ever get the feeling something REALLY bad is going to happen?_

Katara thought back to her meal with Aang. Something had felt wrong, and Katara was going to figure it out. She knew that Coco had had a crush on Aang long before she and him had started dating. But Coco was nice and sweet and never let her hurt feelings get in her and Aang's friendship.

_Daphne's_rain:Yea I've felt like that before. But you were so excited to see your sister. Something is up. And I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I am here when you do. _

_Pyrechampion01:Thanks Tara. Hey maybe I'll drive down and see you guys. Hehe. Might be more fun._

_Daphne's_rain:*Smile* yea that would be fun. And I could give you your coat back. I should go. Suki and Sokka are awake and I wanna bust them snuggling on the coach!_

_Pyrechampion01: Oh this story I'm gonna have to hear!_

Suki was bright red when Katara came downstairs and screamed "BUSTED!" Sokka sulked quietly for the remainder of the day. Katara took Suki to the supermarket for some last minute Thanksgiving supplies. Suki chewed on her lip as they passed the stuffing. "Tara, did I do something wrong? Sokka seamed upset." Katara patted her friends back, "No worries Suk. It's just he might be feeling upset with himself." "Why? We didn't have sex. Just snuggled. No laws against that." Suki complained as she placed three boxes of stuffing in their cart. Before Katara could explain she moved her cart and ran into another. "Oh I'm sorry... Coco! Hi!" Katara exclaimed. The young girl was about 5'4 about two inches shorter than Aang. Her long chocolate locks were held back in her usual blue bandana.

"Katara...uh... hi." Coco mumbled as she maneuvered her cart aside. "How are you! I'm sorry I didn't come over and say hi the other day. You and your friends seemed to disappear. OH this is my friend Suki. Suki this is Coco, a friend from high school." Suki and Coco greeted each other. "Well Katara as much as I'd like to catch up I have more errands to run. So nice seeing you again Bye!" With that Coco took off. Suki and Katara stared after her. "She seemed in a hurry." Suki said. Katara nodded, "I didn't think she'd be that upset I didn't stop by." The two quickly finished their shopping and drove back home about an hour later. They carried in the groceries into the kitchen only to find Sokka passed out face first on the island with an Arctic Wine bottle laying next to him.

"Oh my, Sokka!" Suki exclaimed as she laid her bags down and ran to his side. He was hardly understandable as he shifted and fell off the stool. Katara sighed and set her bags on the counter. "Suki help me haul him up." With teamwork the girls hauled Sokka up and out of the kitchen then up to his room. The two walked back to the kitchen in silence. "Did I upset him?" Suki asked as she sat at the now vacant island. Katara coed, "No not at all. It's just... well... Sokka is still in mourning. He lost his wife about two years ago." Suki seemed to go pale as she processed what Katara told her. "Oh..." Was all she said on the matter. The two girls made a light diner and ate in silence. Hakoda asked were Sokka was and Katara said he wasn't feeling well.

Gran Gran had a knowing expression and Suki excused herself. Katara walked up the stairs with a bit of diner and some aspirin for Sokka. She knocked softly and was answered with a loud groan. Sokka laid askew on his bed, head hidden under a pillow. "Well Sokka I expect you up and about in an hour. Also you're gonna apologize to Suki because she is kicking herself. I had to tell her why you drank yourself stupid. Honestly! Of all people I would expect you to avoid alcohol." "It wasn't booze that killed mom, it was the jerk off driving the car." Sokka retorted hoarsely. "And you had no right to tell Suki about Yue!" Katara rolled her eyes and set the food on the nightstand. "Yes I did, she is my friend Sokka. I think she likes you, she was really upset. I'm not saying you have to do anything, but I know Yue and mom wouldn't want you drowning out your feelings this way." Katara left her brother to ponder her words and battle a hangover.


	8. Chapter 8

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

The next day Sokka and Hakoda spent the day in front of the television watching Air ball. Suki, Katara and Gran Gran cooked. Aang showed up around the time diner was served. Sokka sat next to Suki at the table, he'd apologized earlier. The group said their thanks and began their meal. Aang and Sokka talked about the Air ball game. Simultaneously Suki's and Katara's cell phones rang. Suki got a text from Toph pleading for her to call Zuko. Katara was receiving a call. "Hello?" A soft wheeze responded. "Hey Tara...*cough* remember when I said something bad was gonna happen. Well lets just say it's only a eight hour drive from my families winter house to yours." "Oh my god Zuko, where are you?" Katara exclaimed as Suki stood with her. "Pulling up right now. I hate to do this on a holiday..." "We'll be right out!"

Katara bolted from the table with Suki hot on her heels. Zuko's hunter green Plymouth Duster was idling outside. Zuko's eyes was black and as he killed the engine and hauled himself out of the car he clutched his right rib. "Oh my goodness Zuko!" Suki exclaimed as he leaned against her for support. "It's not as bad as it looks." Zuko hissed as Katara pulled his arm around her shoulder for further support. "What the heck happened?" Gran Gran held the door open as the two girls assisted Zuko into the living room and onto the couch. Katara sat next to him began to examine him slowly. She ran her hands over his face gently, Katara could feel Aang's eyes on her but at that moment she didn't care. She moved from his head to his chest and ribs. "Sokka could you bring me some water please?" Sokka nodded and went into the kitchen to fetch it, but not before touching Suki's shoulder gently.

Katara dipped her hand into the liquid and her hand was engulfed in the substance along with a glowing blue light. She looked into Zuko's golden eyes, "This'll probably hurt." With that she placed the glove on his right side. Zuko hissed and closed his eyes. "If-if you can do this...wh-why study medicine?" Katara smiled as the glow danced over her face. "It's not the same as being a real doctor..." Zuko peeked his eye open at her a smirked. They stared for moment, even after the glowing stopped. Hakoda cleared his throat to gain their attention. Startled they both jumped and turned to the other people in the room. Katara blushed, "his rib was fractured slightly. Some rest and food he should be fine."

"Sorry to intrude sir." Zuko muttered as he stood and held out his hand. "My name is Zuko Bei Fong. I've heard a lot about you." Hakoda returned the shake, "Likewise. Pray tell are you the same Zuko of the National Bending League?" Zuko flushed slightly and nodded affirmative. Sokka seemed to hold in a girl scream while Aangs' nostrils flared. "I see, well it's not everyday we have an up an coming star in the house. Have you eaten today?" Zuko shrugged, "Only breakfast Sir." "Well come on and join us, the girls made plenty." Hakoda motioned for Zuko to follow the rest of the family into the kitchen. As Katara passed Zuko grabed her wrist. She turned and looked into his eyes, "Yes?" "Thanks Tara." He said gently, his molten gold eyes seemed to glow. Katara felt her face flush slightly, "No problem Zuko, really." Zuko nodded and released her wrist. Zuko walked past Aang and offered a nod. Aang did not return.

Aang took a deep breathe. "So that's Zuko. You never mentioned him before..." "Yes I have Aang. Hundreds of times. Look I'm tired, I don't want to fight. Zuko is just a friend. It's the holidays can't we just enjoy them?" Katara replied with a plea. Aang turned away from her, "Tell Sokka and everyone I had to go. I just can't look at you right now Kat." He walked out. Katara was annoyed, frustrated but mostly tired. 'I'll deal with Aang later.' Katara joined the family. Sokka seemed to be asking Zuko a million questions. Zuko smiled and answered them slowly. When he noticed Katara in the doorway, Zuko smiled at her. Katara returned it. She sat and no one seemed to notice Aang's sudden departure. Or the fact that he was looking in through the porch window before he took off to a familiar location to him.

Katara lead Zuko upstairs to the Suki's room. "Suki will sleep with me and you can take her room." "You sure? I have no problem crashing on the couch, or in my car." Zuko replied as he entered the beige room. Katara sat on the giant bed and smiled, "My dad wouldn't hear of it. Your a guest. Though I must apologize for my brother and father fan-girling it up." Zuko chuckled. "It's fine. I should be thanking you...Tara. About what happened to me... It's a long story... not one I like to relive often..." "It's OK Zuko, you don't have to if you don't..." "But I do." Zuko interrupted. "You're my friend. And please, try not to interrupt me. My family, well was never right. My father was in the military during the war. When he came home, well... he wasn't right." Zuko's hand unconsciously covered his right eye. Kataras' hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. 'He did that to him!'

"I was twelve years old. My mother had already left my father, I was nine and my sister Azula was seven. My younger sister and I were practicing our bending. He came out in drunk. That was the first time I'd ever seen Azula scared... He went after us claiming we'd ruined his marriage..." Zukos' entire body clenched, his knuckles were stark white. His eyes were downcast as if his jeans were the most interesting thing in the world. "I told Azula to run, for once she didn't argue. He came at me like an animal Tara. I have nightmares. But most of it is my imagination. I woke up in the hospital, my mom humming the lullaby she used to sing to me. I'd never seen her so relieved. I never cried so hard when I saw my scar... and all my mother did was wrap her arms around me..." He looked up from his pants with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Why do I still go back? Azula went to live with him when mom married Tophs' dad, she was thirteen. He treats her like a princess. It's only me. Why me?" Katara felt her body move before her brain told it too. She threw her arms around him and held him. "I'm so sorry Zuko." Zuko clutched her shoulder's as he fought back the emotions that he clearly kept beaten down. "I'm sorry for unloading on you like this... Mai... never listens like this." Katara pulled away slightly, "Mai?" "My girlfriend," Zuko replied. Some how she felt punched in the gut, Zuko never mentioned a girlfriend the entire time she'd known him. 'Not that it matters Katara, your with Aang. You love him.' Katara thanked Zuko for tell her his story and excused herself when his cell went off. As Katara closed the door she heard Zuko say, "Hi Uncle."

Katara crawled into bed next to Suki, she turned on her side towards her. "He alright?" Katara nodded. Suki scrunched her face for a second at her friends silence will it dawned on her. "He told you didn't he?" Katara nodded and looked at Suki with a great sadness. Suki nodded and hugged her. Katara wept, wept for her friend who went through a experience she'd never understand. And though she'd never admit it out loud to any living soul, at the fact that Zuko had a girlfriend.

A few days after Zuko's sudden arrival he announced he was going to Ohmashu. "If I don't go see Toph, you'll have to fix me up again." He chuckled to Katara as she helped him with his bag. Toph was furious and it took Zuko, Suki, Katara and Zuko's Uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten to calm her down. Hakoda shook Zukos' hand again, "truly it was an honor young man. Your welcome in our home any time." Zuko thanked him and promised Sokka he'd get him seats at an bending match. Suki hugged him tightly, "Be good, an polite to Toph's mom." "Yea, yea easier said than done. Lu Ten is flying from his resort to drive back to Ba Sing Se with me so at least things will get interesting."

Zuko turned to Katara again and hugged her. Katara returned the embrace and whispered, "be careful." "Yea, you too." He replied before he got into his car.

Christmas and New Years came and went. Katara pushed her suit case closed. She and Suki left in the morning. Poor Sokka seemed to mope around at the thought. Zuko had made it back to Ba Sing Se with his cousin alright. Toph bailed on her mom early and went with them and spent Christmas and new years with Zuko. Zuko agreed to pick them up at the airport, he seemed excited. Toph reported that Mai was transferring to Ba Sing Se. But Katara had very little time to think about her, Aang seemed to be in a permanent mood since Zuko's dramatic entrance. He was either pushing her away or being overly clingy. 'I wish he would tell me what is wrong! If he's afraid I'm cheating on him then just say it!' Suki made a wonderful goodbye diner. Hakoda joked about how he might need to hire her for a summer chef.

*I only just realized i should check my yahoo account lol! Thank you to all who have reviewed and added me to your watch lists! It feels good to know people are reading and even like my story! To answer manUgirl's question...lol you'll have to keep reading! I appreciate the reviews and hope to hear more idea's!*


	9. Chapter 9

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

The next morning the family said their goodbyes at the airport again. Sokka made sure he had Suki's cell, email and the apartment address. As the two boarded the plane Katara giggled at her friend, "I think he likes you!" About an hour into the flight Katara took the time to learn about Mai from Suki. "She isn't very nice first of all. She has this goth, emo thing going on. Piercings all up and down her ears, eyebrow, lip, that bullring one in her nose. Trust me Tara you wanna stay out of her way, she is like a professional knife thrower. Also she is majorly jealous, I had to fake date Jet to get her to get off Zuko's case. Their relationship is mostly on, off." She bit her lip for a moment, Suki hesitated before continuing. "And when she breaks it off with him... and Tara you have to swear you'll never tell Zuko. Ever. If he found out I think it would kill him..." Katara nodded vigorously. Suki continued. " She hooks up with his dad." Katara stared wide eyed at Suki who nodded in a silent agreement. 'EW!'

Toph tackled Katara in the airport. Katara hugged her friend. Zuko hung back with a dark haired girl, dressed in a short leather skirt and red corset top. Her eyes were cold, they almost seemed to match her stainless steel piercings all over her face just as Suki had said. Toph hung onto Katara as she and Suki walked up to them. "You're looking better." Katara quipped. Zuko chuckled while Mai's eyes went even more steely. Zuko coughed, " Katara this is Mai. Mai this is Katara." "Nice to meet you," Katara greeted. "Yea sure," was all Mai replied. The drive back to campus was quiet and uncomfortable. Toph and Suki dished about the going's on at Katara's while Mai sat there like a statue. When they arrived at the apartment there was a jeep parked in the driveway. Zuko stepped out of his car, "looks like Uncle is still here."

Katara almost squeaked excitedly. The famous Uncle Iroh. She had yet to get to meet him. The group came into the doorway of the apartment. It was an open floor plan with on bedroom adjacent to the kitchen with it's own bathroom. Three more bedrooms up stairs, one with it's own bathroom while the other two had a connecting bathroom. Marble floors on the first floor, wooden floors upstairs. In the kitchen area stood a portly older man. He wore a red shirt with casual slacks. His white beard was trimmed and neat. His face was kindly as he stood before the stove with a steaming kettle. "Uncle we're back!" Zuko called as everyone removed their shoes. Molten honey eyes beamed.

"Aw welcome home my nephew. I've made some fresh tea if anyone would like to partake." Toph and Suki burst forward to the large round oak table for prime serving seats. Mai sighed and took the seat next to Zuko. Which left three seats. "Ah and you must be Katara, my nephew has told me a lot about you." said Iroh, his honey colored eyes staring at her. Katara smiled, "Yes, you must be Iroh, Zuko has told me a lot about you too." The older man offered Katara his arm and lead her to a seat. "All good I hope." He even pulled it out and seated her. "Lu Ten! Come down here and greet your cousins friends!" Iroh called up the stairs before taking a seat beside Katara.

"Oh whats the hurry old man I already know them!" called a younger version of Iroh's honeyed voice. A young man a few years older than Zuko appeared. Almost his mirror image. Only his hair was military styled and his skin didn't even have a zit let alone a scar. "Forgive him, he seems to forget the manners I taught him," Iroh chuckled as he poured Katara a steaming cup of tea. Katara felt Lu Ten's gaze fall on her. Quick as a flash he was in the left over seat beside her. "Why hello." he said smoothly ignoring his fathers quip. Katara giggled, "Hello." "Now I know all of little Zuzu's friends, but I've never met you before." Lu Ten purred. Katara laughed, "ZUZU! Your nickname is a musical instrument!" Zuko glared at his cousin angrily. "Oh yes, you should hear my nephew play the sungi horn! Beautiful!" Iroh exclaimed! Everyone but Mai laughed as Zuko's ears burned from mortification.

It was decided that Toph take the downstairs bedroom {its was the only place is the apartment she could see}. Zuko had the room facing the east which was one of the rooms with a conjoining bathroom. Suki refused to share a bathroom with Zuko, "Just a summer camp memory, I can't relive it again!" Was all Suki would say, so Katara and Zuko had the connecting rooms. Suki and Katara lugged their suit cases up while Lu Ten and Zuko assisted with some of the boxes delivered from their old dorm rooms. Katara entered her room. It was spacious and already had a dresser and full sized bed. The walls were a light blue. Zuko came in and placed the box he was carrying. "I think your rooms bigger," he said as he glanced around. Katara giggled and shrugged. "So I guess we share a bathroom... ugh any strange stuff I should know about?" Zuko chuckled as he flopped onto her mattress.

Katara stuck her tongue out and before she could respond someone cleared their throat at her door. Both turned to see Mai standing there, "I'm hungry." Was all she said. Zuko begrudgingly stood and walked towards her, not before asking, "You hungry too Tara?" Katara declined and set to work arranging her room. She enlisted Lu Ten to help her move her bed so it was kiddy corner from the window facing the hallway door and bathroom door. The oak dress with vanity mirror was put on the wall closest to the bathroom. Lu Ten was as funny as he was handsome. Katara had a hard time concentrating with his jokes. 'Sokka could learn a thing from him.'

Suki called from downstairs that a pizza had arrived. Katara shoved Lu Ten on her mattress and dashed out. He was hot on her heels when they reached the landing, but no one had told them the coach was now closer to the landing. Lu Ten caught Katara's shoulder's and they toppled over the back. She landed on him and was hysterical. Their laughter echoed off the walls. Toph shouted from the table, "SAFE!"


	10. Chapter 10

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

School started the week after the gangs arrival. Katara took a yoga class along with her normal classes this semester. Something to help her relax. She met another friend of Zuko's there. Her name was Ty Lee, a bouncy brunette whose attitude could only be described as pink. She seemed eager to meet Katara and begged her to come out for coffee. Katara agreed, Ty Lee seemed nice. Even if Katara was jealous of her flexibility. Ty Lee dished about growing up with Zuko, Mai and Azula. Katara giggled at the blackmail opportunities she now had.

Katara walked down the hallway to her herbalist class when she heard soft sniffles coming from the bathroom. Katara opened the door to see Song, a girl from herbalist and human biology classes; in front of one of the sinks with tears stains on her face. Song was such a nice girl, her face was cherub like. But her personality was timid and mouse like. "Song is everything alright?" Katara asked. Song jumped, clearly startled. "Oh, Katara I didn't hear you come in..." "Well I can see why. Song why are you crying? Is everything alright?" Song chewed on her lower lip as she fiddled with her ankle length skirt. "There is this new girl on a few of my classes you see, and well... I had asked Zuko if I could make a copy of his notes for HB class. He smiled, like he always does and gives them to me. As he walks away the girl walks out and just calmly threatens me Katara. She told me to stay away from Zuko or she'll cut me into ribbons. Who does that! I don't even like boys!" Song broke down again, blubbering into her soft timid hands.

Katara coed and wrapped her arm around the small girls shoulder's. She missed class trying to calm her down. She promised not to tell Zuko, because Song didn't want any trouble. But what Katara didn't promise was not to bring it up with Mai herself. She spent enough time at the apartment waiting for Zuko. Katara entered and found the girl sitting on the couch. Wearing a black tank top with bright red pleather skirt and her usual combat boots. She turned towards Katara with the same kind of steely eyes she always used. "Just the person I was looking for. You and me need to talk." She turned her head towards Katara, her short black hair fanning slightly, "What would I have to talk to you about?" The way she said it made Katara's blood boil. Mai's attitude made it clear she believed she was better than Katara.

Katara ground her teeth as she set down her things. "The fact that you threatened my friend for no reason." She seethed as she walked farther into the apartment. "Just letting her know who Zuko belongs too," Mai shrugged as she turned away. "Belongs too! He is a human being! Not a pet!" Katara took a quick breath before she continued. She felt the water in the kitchen pipes pulling towards her and if she continued they would have to call a plumber. "Song is a sweet girl and doesn't deserve the brunt of your jealousy... and besides she is going out with Ty Lee Friday." Mai turned to her again eyebrow raised. "Yeah, she just came out to her parents over break so she didn't deserve that Mai. Do us all a favor and try being nice for a change. Everyone else might walk and tip toes to not piss you off, but frankly I don't really care..."

Mai's eyes resembled molten lava, but Katara battled back with equal furry. Zuko came into the apartment to find Katara and Mai in a heated glare down. "I got some groceries..." he said timidly, hoping they wouldn't turn on him. Mai stood and stormed out, not even acknowledging Zuko. When the door slammed Zuko flinched. "Did I miss something?" The faucet in the kitchen burst and water spouted out. "I'll take that as a yes." Zuko managed to fit the faucet back with a little improvised bending, while Katara bent the water into the drain. The two sat on the coach, slightly winded. "I'll call Uncle and ask him to drop off Lu Ten's tools, I'll pick up an new faucet head later." Katara nodded with her head back and her hand covering her eyes. Zuko sighed, " listen Katara, I know Mai is a bit abrasive..." "Yea if that's what you want to call it Zuko..." Katara muttered as she looked him dead in the eye.

"She threatened Song today. Outright threatened her. No provocation other than asking to burrow your notes, oh look out that is some hot shit! I had promised not to tell you because Song didn't want to cause trouble. But I'm sorry Zuko, I don't care for her. She acts like she is better than us, and the girls don't say anything cause they don't want to upset you. But she is a self absorbed bitch! And you deserve better." Katara was panting by the end of her statement. Zuko stared at Katara wide eyed before he stood and walked out of the apartment. Katara stared after him for a moment before flinging herself back into the cushion, "DAMN IT!"

*Thanks again to all for reviews, plot ideas and questions! Lu Ten will get his own leading lady no worries. I am a fan of the unexpected. I planned this fic out for almost a year before i started working on it. so now that I am actually writing it, the ideas just flow like butter. The plot is now starting to pick up so hang on friends its gonna be a bumpy ride!*


	11. Chapter 11

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Toph patted Katara on the back, "thanks Tara, its about time someone told him. Just glad it didn't have to be me." Zuko didn't return to the apartment for at least a week and a half. And it took two weeks for him to say a word to Katara. On top of the issues with Zuko, Katara was also having issues with Aang. He was acting so strange. Now instead of calling ninety times a day, he calls at least once a day. He seemed happy, but something in his tone of voice told Katara something was wrong. He was troubled by something, even a little guilty. But when asked about it, Aang would deny anything was wrong and get off the phone quickly. Katara's head was hurting as she laid down on her bed. Once again Aang had avoided her questioning, and now she hadn't heard from him in two days. 'If he doesn't call tonight I will call him tomorrow.' She decided as she rubber her temples. She could hear Zuko showering, he treated her lukewarm since their argument. J Z T had a gig that evening. Suki and Toph assured her that she was welcome, but with Zuko being mad at her Katara thought better of it. The shower turned off and Zuko let out a frustrated growl. "How long do you plan on giving me my space Tara!" Zuko fumed from the other side of the door.

Katara coughed slightly as she sat up, "well that depends... are you still wearing only a towel?" "Come Katara be serious!" Zuko growled as he stuck his head in. "I am! I don't wanna have this conversation with a half naked guy!" Katara retorted as she fought with her face muscles to not smile. Zuko growled again and retreated back into their bathroom. "Be ready to leave in twenty minutes Katara." Katara smiled to herself as she giggled at Zuko. 'Apparently we are cool.' Lu Ten was downstairs playing guitar hero against Jet when Katara came downstairs. She wore a white tank top and torn up worn out denims. Lu Ten dropped his plastic guitar and ran over to her. "I CALL TARA AS MY DATE TONIGHT! TOTAL DIBS!" Jet whined as he too dropped the plastic base. "Aw what! That is totally bogus! Tell him Tara, our love is special and could never be compromised by a set of golden eyes!" Even the TV booed them. Or at least the audience on the game.

Katara giggled and shook her head at the two. "Jet what about that girl who denied you? I don't think she'd like you fawning me." "That's the point darling! You might be able to help me get her back! Pretty please Tara? Pretend to be my lady?" Katara giggled and shook her head again, "sorry Jet. Maybe Suki will do it." Suki had just walked out of Toph's door with Toph in tow. She stopped mid-step, "Maybe Suki will do what?" Jet launched himself across the living room/kitchen area to Suki's side. "Repay the favor I did for you! Pretend to be my lady! Just for tonight! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" Suki growled as Toph covered her mouth to hide her snicker. "Fine Jet! Geez! But just for tonight. And its only pretend to so no fake fooling around either!" Jet nodded vigorously.

Zuko came downstairs wearing a metallic red shirt and black leather pants. He stopped at the foot and stared at everyone who gaped at him. "What?" Zuko asked. Katara and Suki stomped on Lu Ten and Jet's feet before they could utter any insult. Katara blushed as she looked at Zuko's attire. Leather suited him. They drove to Aunt Wu's in Lu Ten's maroon Hummer. As the band set up Katara and Suki chatted with Song and Ty Lee. Two weeks strong. Ty Lee squealed excitedly in their booth and jumped up and down. "AZULA! OH AZULA OVER HERE!" Katara turned around to see Zuko's sister. She looked like him but not that much. Long straight hair and the same golden eyes. Her features were sharp and powerful. She seemed to command respect.

She wore a black skirt and white shirt under her blood red coat. "Ty Lee I see you, there is no need to hop around like that." She scolded as she took the seat next to Suki. "I'm sorry Azula I am just so happy to see you! This is Song, Song this is my best friend! Well besides Mai but you met her already!" Katara noted the flush that ran all the way up to Songs' ears. The five discussed many things while the band prepared. Lu Ten chatted with the owner for most of the set up. Katara later found out that she and Uncle Iroh were an item. 'Aw well when love blooms.' She smiled at the thought, Gran Gran had met up with an old boyfriend at a reunion, and they were still going strong.

Azula and Katara got into a heated debate on the last major war with some of the other continents. "So you're saying we should have just sat there and taken it! They attacked our capital!" Azula argued. Katara retorted, "I'm not saying that! I am saying we should have pulled our troops out sooner! Our honor had been regained! I mean look at the lives of the soldiers! How different they came back...!" "Alright ladies!" Lu Ten interjected as he sat next to Katara. "You've scared the masses enough with your political views, now call it a tie and shake hands." Katara and Azula blushed but shook hands. The lights went dimmer and a spot light hit the stage. Zuko stood in the middle with Jet beside him and Toph behind.

As they played their set Katara couldn't help but notice where Azula was looking. Not directly at her brother but at Jet. Katara couldn't help herself. "So Suki, big plans with Jet tonight huh?" Suki glanced confused at her. "Well he practically begged you to come with him tonight..." Katara nudged Suki's foot and glanced at Azula who was way to interested in the conversation. "Well maybe. I mean come on its Jet. He may be a wiz kid at base and Tattoos but how is he in bed." Suki countered with a smile. Ty Lee giggled and Lu Ten fake gagged. "I thought you hated him Suki?" Azula asked with a quizzical brow. Suki shrugged, "not really, and it's been too long between boyfriends ya know? Need a little action here and there to stay in practice."

Everyone laughed, though Azula's seemed forced. Toph, Zuko and Jet finished and came to the booth. Azula stood and hugged Zuko. "You look better Zuzu. Better than the last time I saw you any way." Zuko coughed a laugh and pulled up a chair. Toph simply made one for herself out of the floor. Jet simply shrugged and sat on Lu Ten's lap. Who quickly said, "No way man!" and stood. Jet fell to the floor and everyone laughed. Katara nudged her way out of the booth and shoved Lu Ten and Jet in. She sat on Jet's lap stating, "That better?" Jet ran his hands down the sides of her thighs, "Much, you take ones don't you?" Katara felt Jet get hit at least three times. The first two were Zuko and Toph she assumed but the third was not certain. After a few hours of drinks and laughter the group decided to leave. Zuko too a cab to Mai's house while Lu Ten dropped Jet off. Azula drove Ty Lee and Song home in her red Mercedes.

*It's so hard, I actually have a few chapters written but I want to kinda draw them out because sometimes my muse likes to dump me for like idk for stupid pasty vamps that glitter. I will keep writing though. promise!*


	12. Chapter 12

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Suki breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the apartment. Katara waved goodbye the Lu Ten. Toph went to bed while throwing a goodnight over her shoulder. Suki went to sleep as well. Katara sat on the coach not really sure what to do. She had a free day tomorrow. But she had no one to hang out with, so she opted to just doze on the coach till she had to get up and go to bed. She sat there for about a half an hour when her phone went off. Aang's number popped up on the caller ID. "Hey Aang," Katara answered warmly. He hadn't called in a few days, Katara had worried. But it was not Aang who answered. "Katara, I think its time me and you talked." Katara's eyes widened. 'Is that Coco?' "Coco?"

A long sigh followed. "Yeah." Katara began to panic. "Is Aang alright? Is he hurt? What's going on?" "Aang isn't hurt. Physically any way... Kat... this is hard to say. I didn't want to do this over the phone. But I couldn't say it to your face either..." Katara cradled the phoned with both hands and she listened intently, "tell me what Coco?" Her heart was beating like a Raba-roo. Coco sighed and it sounded like she was shifting. "Aang and I... have been having an affair..." The air around her seemed to get thicker, heavier even. "Have...*gulps* have you been sleeping with him?" "Well yea, that is usually what an affair is..." Katara swallowed hard, but before she could even collect her feelings the door opened and in walked a distraught Zuko. Katara hung up and stood, still staring. Pure misery was written all over his face. "Mai... my father... sex..." was all he could utter.

Katara felt tears well up in her eyes. "Aang cheated on me." In on swift motion they were holding each other. Katara wept into his shoulder while Zuko held back his. She grasped his shiny shirt tightly as they moved from standing to sitting on the coach. Katara's phone rang almost frantically, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Zuko sensing this simply shut it off for her. She gave him a grateful smile and held on close. They sat that way for about an hour. Zuko was the first to speak. He nuzzled his right cheek against the top of her head, "Aang is an idiot." A simple statement, simple but true. Katara nuzzled his neck. "Mai never deserved you. She said to my face you belonged to her. I nearly cleaned her clock."

They stayed wrapped in each others arms till the sun rose. Neither spoke as they stood and walked up the stairs, arms still around each other. They stopped at their separate doors. Zuko looked in Katara's eyes, "You're gonna be alright?" Katara shook her head, "no but... as much as I'd like to spend the night in your arms..." Zuko chuckled slightly and a small ghost of a smile graced his face for a brief moment. "yea I get you. Tara. Um...did you know? When I told you, even though you had bad news yourself, you didn't seem surprised." Katara nodded, "Suki told me, they didn't want to hurt you." Zuko hissed and scratched his messy tresses. "Yea I can see them doing that..." Zuko looked in to Katara's eyes one last time. He took her hand and squeezed, "I'm over here if you need me." Katara squeezed back, "back at you."

Zuko entered his light blue room. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat on his full sized black comforter. 'What a night.' He pulled out his cell phone, no new calls so obviously they hadn't noticed him. 'That or they just don't care, I don't know what would hurt worse...' Zuko sighed and laid back to stare at the ceiling. He glanced at his phone again before he flipped it open and pressed two on the speed dial. It rang at least five times before he answered, "Zuk you better be chocking or dead." "Jet. Did you know that Mai was fucking my dad?" Zuko heard Jet shoot up, a a low slightly more feminine groan behind him. "Who told you!" Zuko hissed through the phone, "kinda hard not to find out when she is riding him like an ostrich horse in her dorm room." "Oh man buddy..." Jet began as he heard fabric rustle. Zuko felt his eyebrow twitch, "did I interrupt something?"

"Naw that's been done for a while, just an old friend came into town and looked me up. But Zuko, seriously, you seem so calm..." Zuko sighed and scratched his chest lightly, "you can thank Katara for that... by the way feel like making a road trip to Omashu?" Jet chuckled and opened a beer from his fridge. "Depends business or pleasure?" Zuko chuckled, "Katara got a call tonight from some chick who has been sleeping with him." Jet choked on his beer and coughed. "No way! What a cheese dick! When and where man, we'll lay the hurt on him!" Zuko chuckled, "yea the second she saws she is single. He's been calling her cell most of the night I imagine, cept I turned it off. She didn't wanna deal." Jet arched an eyebrow at the phone.

"So... you two uh... spent the night together..." Zuko growled, "not like that." "Alright man, whatever you say," Jet replied, though his tone stated he didn't believe him. Zuko rubbed his eyebrows, "Jet if I slept with Katara why the hell would I call you!" Zuko heard Jet snicker, "cause your secretly gay for me." "Fuck you Jet!" Zuko half growled half chuckled. "Come over here darling, I can make room." Jet teased. The two combated for another ten minutes before he hung up. Zuko sighed again before he stood and stripped out of his shirt and pants. He was as naked as the day he was born and a small squeak from the bathroom told him he wasn't alone. 'stupid rocker tradition!' Zuko quickly pulled a towel around his waist, "Tara?"

She walked in wearing a silky black robe, he face as red as a tomato. "Sorry! I didn't know you went commando." Zuko chuckled, "only on gig nights." Katara nodded as she stared at his feet. "What did you need?" Zuko asked. Katara's face went even brighter and she whispered, "I don't wanna be alone right now." Zuko nodded and flushed a little himself. "Well if you turn around I can at least put some pants on..." Katara nodded and turned her back. Zuko opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black sleep pants. Quickly changing into them and throwing the towel into the hamper, Zuko told her to turn around. Katara turned and smiled, "thanks Zuko, really. You really don't have to..." "It's alright Tara really. It's not like we're gonna do anything..." Then he added with a smile, "right?" She play shoved him and laid down on his bed, "you wish you perv!" Zuko laid next to her with only a smile. "Goodnight Tara." "Goodnight Zuko."


	13. Chapter 13

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Katara awoke to Suki standing in Zuko's doorway gaping. Katara rolled her eyes and got up ans softly and quietly as she could. Katara motioned for Suki to meet her in her room. Katara walked in through the bathroom, stopping only to close the door. 'He looks so calm when he sleeps.' she thought to herself as she stole one last look. Gently she closed the door and exited out her own. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Suki exclaimed, her arms flailing! "Your brother called me this morning, he said your not answering your phone, their worried sick! Aang called him last night in hysterics, Sokka couldn't understand any of it! Your dad is apparently angry at you too!" Katara sighed. She was afraid that would happen. Her father and Aang's uncle have several business agreements. 'Though I don't think Gyatso would never let mine and Aang's relationship affect his business dealings, dad must feel differently.'

"Tara! Hello!" Suki waved her hand in front of her eyes. Katara snatched her wrist mid wave, "Look, last night I had a bit of an eye opener. Remember Coco, from the store?" Suki nodded and sat with Katara on her bed. "Well turns out she was in a hurry, to get away from me because she was too chicken to tell me she and Aang were screwing behind my back!" Katara exclaimed, now she was more angry than sad. Sukis' hands flew in front of her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Yea Suki, and by the way that scrawny little jerk was worried about ME cheating on HIM!" "What are you going to do?" Suki asked, totally engrossed. Katara shot up from the bed, "I'm breaking up with him! This is the ultimate betrayal! I mean we actually talked about getting married!" Suki nodded and allowed Katara to rant it out. When Katara had finally calmed down, Suki brought her downstairs to make her some breakfast.

As they walked downstairs Suki had to ask, "so you slept with Zuko for revenge?" "Next to! I slept next to Zuko, and only because he was there when I just about fell apart. He knows about Mai and his dad by the way..." Suki gasped and Katara quickly explained. "Not from me! He walked in on them doing the dew." "Gross!" Suki exclaimed. Toph sat at the table with Zuko drinking coffee. "I'm so sorry Sparky. I wanted to say something..." Zuko smiled and ruffled Toph's bed head. "No worries champ..." He glanced up to see Katara and Suki, his smiled broadened when he looked at Katara. She returned it before grabbing some coffee for herself. As she sat down she turned on her phone and checked her messages. She just deleted the texts. All of them were from Aang. Her voice mail had at least ten messages from Aang, varying in moods. There were two from Sokka pleading for her to call him. But it was the last message that tore her heart out. Her father was angrier than the time Sokka burrowed the truck and crashed it.

_"Never in my life have I been so humiliated... I received a call from Gyatso stating our business ventures are to be put on hold until this mess with Aang is resolved. I knew allowing you to leave for Ba Sing Se was a terrible mistake. Now look, your perfect future is put in jeopardy. Just because something has changed and seems new doesn't mean it makes what you have worthless. You are just like your mother, I'll not speak to you until this whole mess is cleared up..."_

Katara lowered her phone with tears in her eyes. Toph, Suki and Zuko asked what was wrong. 'What did he mean when he said I was just like mom? What did mom think was worthless? Me?' Tears began to pour and all Katara could do was sob into her hands. Two strong arms encircled her, the smell of cinnamon and sandalwood filled her nostrils. "Come on Tara, what did the bastard say?" Zuko asked, his voice low and it vibrated through her. She hiccuped slightly and recapped what her father had said. Suki and Zuko looked shocked, Toph simply snorted and kept whatever comment she had to herself. A heavy knock from the front door resounded through the apartment.

Suki answered the door to find an exhausted looking Sokka, his five o'clock shadow and baggy eyes showed he taken the red eye flight. "Where is she?" Suki moved aside to let him in. "Katara!" he breathed with relief as he embraced his sister. "Sokka, its a break up not an execution..." Katara mumbled as she returned the embrace. "You don't understand Katara, Aang went missing last night. Coco called Gyatso, he had another attack. This one was huge. I was in the air when it happened but apparently he bent like hurricane force winds and got here. He was apprehended and arrested for public endangerment..." Katara's blood ran cold, almost like there was shards of glass in her veins. Sokka continued, "he has been placed in a special ward in the hospital. They think he had a mental breakdown. Katara this isn't your fault." The look on her face told everyone she felt otherwise.

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him, "Sokka is right Tara, Aang is responsible for his choices. Aang chose to cheat on you, Aang chose to get upset when he found out you knew. Aang chose to bend up a storm to get here. No where does it say you made him do it." Katara nodded but still felt overwhelming guilt. She excused herself and went upstairs to shower and change. Katara wore a knee length layered black skirt with a blue tee. She held her breath as she dialed her phone. "Ah Katara, I wondered when I would hear from you." The phone said gently. "How is he?" she whispered. Gyatso stood in the hall as his nephew lay unconscious behind the glass. "The doctors say that the massive rush of chi nearly caused an aneurism. He is stable for now. Katara I appreciate that you called. No one other than my self cared for Aang more, but I believe that might have lead to this, wouldn't you agree?"

Katara sniffled and agreed. Gyatso sat, his yellow and orange robes fanned slightly. "I remember the day I received the news, my beloved sister had passed away. Leaving me to raise this little twelve year old boy with Avatarism. For a year he seemed to just float through existence. Doctors advised anti-depressents, and even more to handle his attacks. I did not believe in such things and now I realize my mistake..." "You did what you thought was best," Katara defended as she sat on her bed. Gyatso shook his head lightly, "no, no dear child. I did what was easy for me. When he met you he seemed more eager to meditate and try to handle his attacks naturally. Since the loss of his mother he wasn't eager to let many people in, so it was a relief. Had he been any other kid meditation would've worked. But his abilities are very powerful, too powerful to go as unchecked as long as they did. I always believed the spirits allow things to happen for a reason. Possibly, nearly destroying my nephew was a test for me. I have failed. Myself, my nephew and you dear Katara. I pray one day you'll forgive me. I put to much responsibility of handling Aang on you. You were his lover, not his mother. And I believe that perhaps for Aang the line might have thinned..."

Katara felt tears falling down her face, "its all my fault! If I had just gone to Omashu with him like he begged me too!" "No, no dear one. That I believe would've only delayed the inevitable. I am seeing that my nephew receives the best care. If only I could do the same for you child." Katara thought of her friends and brother downstairs. They had taken a red eye flight or skipped class to make sure she was OK. A soft smile graced her face. "It's alright Gyatso, I have everything I need right here I believe." She hung up with him, promising to call and check on Aang's progress. She fell back onto her bed and let out a sigh of relief. 'One problem down, like a million to go.'

Suki made a fabulous diner, "its a family tradition. When bad fortune comes your way, have a feast. Its to attract good luck spirits, that or my granny just likes to eat." They ate together comfortably. No on knew of Katara's talk with Aang's uncle but as long as she was smiling they didn't really care. Later that night Katara sat on her bed, clutching her Koala-otter doll. Her fathers words were dancing around her brain. Sokka knocked softly and entered with his hands in his pockets. "So Suki mentioned dad said some things..." "What did he mean! Aang cheated on me, not the other way around! How am I just like mom? Sokka please if you know tell me!" she pleaded. Sokka took a seat next to his sister and sighed. "Do you remember anything from when mom was alive?" Katara nodded, "yea. We still lived in that three bedroom trailer with Gran Gran. Dad's business hadn't taken off. Once a week mom would disappear for the day, Gran Gran was real tense those days. But mom always came home by diner. Those were the nights she and dad really fought. I was about five or so."

Sokka inhaled and held it for a moment. "Well I was real young but I remember a lot about mom. She loved you, me, Gran Gran, dad. But, and I don't know the full story, but there was another man mom used to see a lot..." Katara wheezed as she stared wide eyed at her brother. 'Mom had an affair.' Sokka held up his hands, "Gran Gran swears by the moon that mom never slept with him. He just filled the gaps dad tended to leave. He took me and mom to movies and picnics a lot. Taught me how to throw a curve. Just did things for mom dad couldn't." Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes again, "then if it was so innocent, what happened?" Sokka gulped and paused to choose his words. "You came along." Katara stared at her brother aghast. 'My father might not be my...real...'

" I know mom never would have Katara, but the word of a seven year old means very little. The night she left, she was on her way to see him. To tell him that she couldn't see him anymore for the sake of her family. Then the car accident. He came to the funeral and dad almost killed him. Gran Gran and Pakku {Gran Gran's man obviously lol} stopped them. But I saw his eyes as he left Katara. He really loved mom, and I am a believer that people can have more than one loves." Katara nodded as silent tears rolled down her face. "I'm on the next flight home in the morning, I will talk to dad. He shouldn't have thrown it on you like that no matter how angry he was." He hugged her and stood. Before he fully exited the door Katara spoke, "Sokka wait." He turned to his sister. "What...what what the mans name? I at least deserve that much." Sokka exhaled and scratched his head. "Piandao Kekoa."

*dun dun dun! for those of you who don't remember Piandao is Sokka's master. Aang is going to be in intensive therapy for a few chapters since i broke him {hehehehehe} so now the big question is, did Kya cheat on her husband? or will there be a convenience twist of plot at the lat second! keep reading to find out!*


	14. Chapter 14

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Katara dove into her school work with a fever. Anything to distract herself from Aang, her father, the fact that she might not be his child. Her professors noted that she finished most of the course work early and suggested she see the counselor. But before that could happen, the admissions office informed her that payment was past due for her courses. She immediately called Sokka who begrudgingly told her that their father was taking this to a whole new personal level and has stopped payment for her schooling. But he also told her not to worry, he was arranging for their mothers trust fund that she had set up for her to pay. Katara tearfully thanked Sokka. Sokka smiled through the phone as he waved his receptionist in, "no problem little sister. Also... you might wanna take this chance to think about other things besides dad and Aang." "Like what?" Katara groaned. "Like if being a doctor is what you've always wanted. Just a suggestion. But if you ever wanted to change your major, now would be the time to do it. Talk to you soon, tell Suki I said hi."

Katara went into her desk drawer and pulled out a scrap book her grandmother had given her for graduation. Inside was precious memories. Mainly of the four of them. But towards the back, treasured memories of her mother and her. Pictures were displayed with drawings Katara had done throughout the years on every page. Next to water-bending, art had been Katara's passion when she was younger. Even now during lectures, her notebooks were covered in doodles and drawings. 'Why did I ever stop?' she pondered. Then she remembered, her father had wanted her to make a smart career choice, being an artist didn't always pan out for people. She closed the book and put it back in her dresser. 'Perhaps next fall semester I will take a few art classes,' she thought to herself as she walked downstairs.

"Tara get over here! We need a tie breaker!" Toph called from the couch. Suki sat on the recliner while Zuko occupied the other half of the couch. "Sure what is going on you guys?" Toph smiled, "as you know spring break is like two weeks away, and Suki thought it would be fun to hit the beach. Frankly I agree with her, but since brother Sparky has the car his vote counts twice." "I am not interested alright." "Well since that crap with Mai you've been about as much fun as a root canal so hush you," Toph quipped. Zuko flushed slightly but said nothing. Katara smiled "well I know Jet is planning on visiting his family, they have a place down the the eastern sea. Why don't we tag along?" Both girls squealed and hugged Katara as Zuko groaned an let his head fall back onto the couch.

Two weeks came and went, Zuko and Jet loaded the bags into the rust bucket. Toph sat on the curb apologizing to her feet. Suki and Katara waited patiently next to Toph, Katara could not wait, this was just the distraction she needed. Zuko panted as he leaned out the door, "we're all set. All aboard." Toph sighed and murmured, "the beach better be worth it." The trip would take about four hours, most of which Katara planed on sleeping. She didn't sleep much anymore, the night next to Zuko was the only restful sleep she'd had in a while. 'I can't go to him every time I can't sleep. I mean, its confusing enough right now. I can't complicate our friendship.'

Katara slept on Jet's bed, as best as she could any way. Her stress never allowed much rest. Groggily Katara awoke to Suki shaking her. "Tara we're at a rest stop, do you need anything?" Katara shook her head and resumed her sleep. Suki exited the rust bucket and informed the others that Katara was gonna stay asleep. They walked into the main building to pick some munching food and drinks. Toph sighed as she enjoyed the sweet ground against her feet. Suki chewed on her lower lip, "You think it was wise to bring Katara? She seems so exhausted..." Toph snorted, "All the more reason to bring her. She needs a vacation, and getting ogled by beach boys in her its-y-bitsy bikini is usually the best medicine." Zuko head locked his stepsister and gave her a nuggy.

After a twenty minute rest they took off again. Zuko dosed slightly in the navigators seat, long car rides left him drowsy usually. He stood and mumbled something about taking a nap. Without a second thought he crawled onto Jet's bed next to Katara. She turned to him groggily, he smiled, "only comfortable place." She nodded and he laid down. Suki came in later to tell them that they'd be arriving in forty-five minutes and found Katara sprawled on Zuko's chest. She snickered as she quietly pulled out her phone, but Zuko mumbled, "do it and you die Suk." A sly smiled came over her face as she pressed the picture button. Zuko went to lunge at her, but Suki ran out throwing over her shoulder, "get her up! We'll be there soon!" Zuko growled and looked down at the girl cuddled up to him. He smiled, 'a guy could get used to this.'

Katara mumbled something and woke softly. She was warmer than before, she chanced a glance up to find Zuko looking down at her. His face was almost unreadable, minus the obvious content in his eyes. She smiled at him and sat up, her massive tendrils everywhere. "I need to remember to tie my hair back when I sleep," she muttered to herself as she attempted to tame her mane. Zuko chuckled as he too sat up, his back against the head board. "I don't know, you rock the bed head look." Katara snickered and nudged him. "Did I really sleep the whole way here?" Zuko nodded and his cell phone went off, a text from Lu Ten. "D_amn cuz! You hooked up with her and your not even at the beach, luck SOB!_" Zuko's eyebrow twitched.

Katara twisted his wrist so she could read it and laughed. "No worries Sparky," she chuckled and Zuko stared at her. She smiled, "he's just jealous." Zuko chuckled and stood, "well I am going to see if there is any food left, want me to scrounge you something?" Katara nodded and told him she'd be right out. When Zuko left Katara could not help herself, she'd planned on snooping through Jet's stuff, find something interesting or fun or both. Nothing in his drawers, except a bong with some weed. 'Boring. Just looking at him screams toker,' Katara thought to herself. It was his side table that Katara found the real treasure. It was a framed photo of him and Azula. He was kissing her cheek and she seemed... well not repulsed by it. 'Well there is one mystery solved, Jet's mystery girl is Azula...' Katara thought to herself as she stuffed the photo back where she'd found it {next to a empty box of condoms}. 'Ew!'

Jet decided the for warn all those who haven't met his family yet. Namely Katara and Suki. "OK, so the thing is. My family is crazy! My mother is an over emotional eater while my father is a laid back draft dodger, an little while after I was born my 'rents decided to become foster parents and well the Duke, Tiny and Long-shot are adopted. SmellerBee is Long-shot's fiance but she is pretty much part of the crew..." Katara asked quickly, "are these their real names?" "The Duke is, we just added the "The" part to make him feel apart of everything. Tiny's real name is Derick, Long-shot is Even and SmellerBee is Claire but don't ever call them by their real names, unless you want the ass kicking of your life. Remember Zuko?" Zuko groaned and Toph nearly toppled over laughing. Jet continued, "Long-shot doesn't say much so don't be offended if he doesn't say two words to you. That's what SmellerBee is for. The Duke will be attached to Tiny's hip since he is the youngest and is still in school. We wont see my parents really, off doing god knows what..." He shuddered. "They aren't exactly discreet on personal things if you know what I mean."

Suki and Katara laughed and said that it seemed like a lot of fun. When they arrived at the beach house Katara reveled in the salty breeze. The structure was as single story pole house. All along the house was palm trees, the big leaves created a privacy fence. Zuko and Jet unloaded as Toph made dirt angels. "Ground! Sweet earthy ground!"

"JETTY! OH MY JETTY'S COME TO VISIT HIS MOMMY!" a high pitch female voice squealed from the deck above. Jet's spine stiffened and he murmured to his friend, "if I don't make it, you can have the rust bucket." a short portly woman with brunette hair ran down the stairs and embraced Jet tightly. "Whoa Bernadette, let the boy breathe a minute." a laid back man called from up top. "But Mitchel I rarely see my baby!" Mitchel had dark messy hair like his son, a fussy Afro. "The boy can't breath Bern." he stated as he light the pipe in his mouth. Indeed Jet was turning blue. "And look, he brought Zuko."

Zuko panicked and almost made it back into the rust bucket when Bernadette nabbed him by the waist. Jet quickly motioned for the girls to follow him upstairs. Toph refused, she said she would camp out on the ground where she could see. Upstairs Suki and Katara marveled at the tropical feel of the house. Lawn chairs decorated the wrap around deck. Inside the house was a small kitchen, medium sized living room and the rest of the house was dedicated to six bedrooms. A boy, about thirteen sat on the futon/couch watching cartoons. "The Duke, how ya been kiddo!" Jet called from the doorway. "JET!" The Duke exclaimed, as he vaulted the couch. He embraced Jet far gentler than his mother. Zuko came into the doorway panting, his clothes disheveled. He glared at Jet as he and The Duke chuckled.

Tiny and Long-shot came in a few hours later from surfing. Tiny, contrary to his name was the largest of them all. He was almost a good six foot seven and built like a boar-cupine. Long shot was incredibly handsome, but his fiance Smellerbee was apparently the jealous type. Bernadette made a large celebratory diner. The first fe days seemed to fly by. On the third day Katara walked out onto the beach in the early morning. The pull of the sea was amazing, a unbreakable connection. The sound of steam over the next dune caught Katara's attention. She walked over to find Zuko going through his bending motions. Flame erupted from his palms and fists. A thin layer of sweat coated his body. Katara felt her face flush, Zuko looked good. And that was an understatement. 'No Katara, it's barely been a month since breaking up with Aang. Your not ready...right?'

Zuko finished his work out and sighed. Katara clapped which caused him to jump. He turned to find Katara applauding him, wearing a dark blue bikini top and short shorts. 'Easy Zuko, she just broke up with her boyfriend. No need to ogle her like a piece of meat.' "Your good, with your control." Katara complimented. Zuko shrugged as he wiped off with his towel. "Care to spar with me?" Katara asked. Zuko quirked his eyebrow, "I am not stuck with just basics little water-bender." Katara's eyes steeled as she summoned water from the ocean. "My grandfather is a master bender, he taught me all I know."

Their match lasted for an hour. Zuko was surprised about how evenly matched they seemed to be. Katara brought a wave to propel herself forward and Zuko conjured a wall of fire and evaporated it. Thus causing Katara to fall, on top of him panting. Zuko groaned lightly as Katara burst into giggles. "How about we call it a draw?" she stammered out as she continued her fit. Zuko chuckled and before he could help himself he cupped her cheek and stared into her blue hues. Katara ceased her giggles and stared wide eyed back at him. Both their hearts sped up, Katara inclined her head just a hairline. Zuko felt himself inching forward towards her lips. "Hey Sparky! Jet is heading into down and wants to know if your coming!" Toph bellowed from the top of the dune. Her face morphed into a grin, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Katara merely blushed darkly while Zuko muttered no. Her grin widened, "I can tell your lying!" Zuko growled then leaped up and chased Toph over the dune, and all Katara could do was giggle.

***Sorry it's taken so long! This chapter I had to re-write and re-edit like twice. And I'm not all that happy with it but I feel if I keep trying to force it I might lose interest! It's important to me not to just jump into a relationship with Z and K. Thanks for all the reviews!***


	15. Chapter 15

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Suki sat at one of the many tables of the chicken-pig roast{does that mean its Kosher?}. Mitchel and Bernadette held an annual luau and invited all family, friends and neighbors. Toph had told her some juicy info and the goings on in the dunes that morning. She glanced up from her cup and noticed Zuko never left Katara alone long. Also Suki noticed Katara didn't seem to mind the attention, in fact she noticed the few times Zuko left Katara would look for him in the crowd. 'What are we gonna do with those two,' Suki pondered. Their attraction to each other was obviously growing, at a fast rate. 'I suppose an intervention will be necessary soon, just to make sure they know where their heading.'

Zuko stood beside Katara as she chatted with a few of the neighbors. She looked amazing in her white sundress. Her hair was in a fish bone braid that crowned her head, with a few white lily's woven in. Her soft mannerisms were misleading from the beating she'd given him this morning. 'She should really join the league. Not that she won this morning, just her talent is wasted in everyday bending.' Zuko thought as he half listened to the conversation. Jet kept telling him to make a move, ever since that night he and Katara had slept in his bed. Katara laughed gently at a joke and Zuko sighed. 'Girls like her don't go for guys like me...' but the morning in the dunes popped into his head. Maybe just maybe, she liked him back?

Katara cast a worried glance at Zuko, he'd been silent most of the night. But stayed close, for which she was thankful. A salsa band had assembled by the beach, couples danced on the beach. Katara excused herself from the conversation and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Dance with me!" Zuko flushed and immediately began to protest. She pouted slightly as they reached the area. Zuko sighed and pulled her closer, "I haven't danced like this in years OK. Bear with me." He began to sway with her, the Latin beat picking up faster. Katara shimmied and swayed to Zuko's lead. His confidence grew and he whispered to her, "I'm gonna dip you." "Wait what?..." She gasped as she fell back, supported by Zukos' arm. A laugh escaped her throat as he pulled her back up. People applauded them, and Zuko flushed darker.

"Where did you learn to dance," Katara asked as Zuko continued to lead. "My mother I suppose. She and my step dad would go out dancing and drag me and Toph along. I picked a few things up." Katara pressed a little closer to hide from the nights chill. Zuko seemed to radiate warmth. She smiled as he pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed put, swaying in place. Zukos' mouth felt dry while Katara couldn't concentrate on anything but his smile.

Later on as Katara was getting ready for bed, Suki knocked on her door, "hey can I talk to you?" Katara smiled, "yea what's going on Suk?" Suki sat on the bed and chewed her lower lip for a moment. "It's about you and Zuko..." Katara froze where she stood. Her heart hammered in her chest, 'She is going to say I'm not good enough or worse, Zuko is annoyed by me...' she was so worried Katara didn't take the time to analyze the thoughts running through her head. Aang's betrayal had apparently damaged her self-esteem and self worth subconsciously. Suki smiled softly, she could read her friend like a book. "Tara sit, please. I just want to make sure you two realize where your heading. I see the way you look at each other, I'm worried about you is all." Katara nodded as she lowered herself onto the bed next to Suki.

"He adores you Tara, that much is clear. He act like himself when your around. And I know its been a short while since Aang... I don't want you to feel obligated to Zuko or anything..." "I'd never feel that way, Zuko is... I can't really describe it..." Katara replied wistfully. "That's a good sign Tara, honestly. I'm not saying don't go for it, just be careful. Both of you were burned badly, just recently in fact. Just take things slow, I guess is all I'm saying. You two are my best friends and I don't want you to accidentally hurt each other."

*short and sweet. I'm not sure i just felt this lil bit was important. more to come i swears!*


	16. Chapter 16

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Katara lugged her suit case up the stairs of the apartment. They'd left Jet's parents place a day early. Jet had a call out for a tattoo party, major cash opportunity. Suki and Toph went out to get food, the group had let supplies run low before they left. Zuko was in the shower. Katara sighed with content, and laid back to enjoy her own bed with her hand covering her eyes. The water turned off in the bathroom and a moment later Zuko cleared their throat. "Mind if I join?" Katara smiled, ever since the dunes Zuko was never too far. He kept as close as she'd allow him, and it made Katara feel very comfortable. "Sure." she replied and felt the mattress shift underneath her.

Katara moved so she could use his shoulder as a pillow, with her arm across his chest. Zuko wrapped his arm around her and pulled Katara closer. "Tara I was wondering..." Zuko paused and Katara looked up at him quizzically. Zuko released his breath, "would you like to do something sometime?" Katara gaped slightly, was Zuko really asking her out? Like on an actual date? Just the two of them? Katara swallowed slowly, "like a date?" Zuko shifted slightly to his side so he could face her and he whispered to her face, "yeah." Her heart beat excitedly as she shook her head rapidly. "Yes I would, tonight?" Zuko nodded and pulled her closer, "around seven. A light diner and maybe a movie?" Katara nodded in agreement. And they stayed together till Toph and Suki burst through the door with their loot. Zuko got up to assist with the putting away of things.

Suki and Toph sat on the couch excitedly. Zuko had mentioned he and Katara going out. Katara came downstairs in a blue v-neck sleeveless top and denims. Suki whistled, "you look nice." Katara flushed and smiled. "I agree with Suki, you look great." Toph concurred. "Thanks Toph..." Katara paused for a moment and glowered at Toph, "Very funny." "Just trying to lighten your mood Sugar Queen. Your heart is beating fast, you need to relax." Katara sighed as she sat on the arm of the couch, "I know. It's just I haven't really dated much you know. Short of a few guys in middle school, Aang was pretty much it for me." Suki chuckled and pulled Katara down so her head rested on Suki;s lap and her button Toph;s. "Thing about Zuko, he was an all around Mama's boy. He knows how to treat a lady." Toph snickered and nodded. "What you say goes. You don't want him to touch you there will be no touching. You want him to touch you... well he is my brother and I would rather not think about that. Relax Sugar Queen. He likes you, I knew that since he brought you to the club."

Katara gawked at her friend. Suki laughed, "I've known since he gave her his jacket, he never gives that thing up." Katara sighed, "now you guys tell me." And both girls burst out into laughter. "What are you two hags laughing at now," Zuko called from the foot of the stairs. Katara shot up and saw what he was wearing. A plain black shirt with torn up denims. Suki beamed at him as Toph snorted and stood. "Nothing you need to worry about Sparky." Toph pulled Katara up and shoved her towards Zuko, who caught her before she fell. "Go out have a good time, make sure to be back at a decent time. You both have class tomorrow." Zuko sneered at Toph as he and Katara put their coats on. "Yea mom, anything else?" Toph smirked, "nope, I don't think we need to go over safe sex again right?" Katara flushed darkly and Zuko growled at Toph and told her to buzz off.

Their drive to the cafe was silent but short. Zuko parked in front of the cafe and assisted Katara out of the car. She smiled in return and took his offered arm. Inside they got a booth seat, and their orders taken. Katara enjoyed the smooth jazz that was played by a band on the small stage. "This is nice." she said finally. Zuko nodded as he messed with the straw wrapper. "I've wanted to bring you here for a while, but... well you know."

"Yea, but we're here now." Katara replied as she took Zuko's hand and added softly, "Together." Zuko smiled and held her hand gently in his. "Yea together." Their meal progressed comfortably, a number of subjects discussed or argued.

As they stood inline for the movie, Katara kept close to Zuko to hide against the evenings slight chill with her arms around his waist. Zuko reciprocated with his arms around hers. Both seemed content with themselves. The movie was a action flick, but by the middle Katara was resting her head on Zuko's shoulder. They stayed like that even on the ride back to the apartment. Their conversation was soft, their entire evening was soft in Katara's opinion. In the foyer of the apartment Zuko helped Katara with her jacket. Katara's heart began to beat faster, what should she do now? Her whole body thrummed with the need to kiss him, 'uh more than kiss him. Katara you want to jump him.' her face flushed at the internal confession.

It was too soon after Aang to have these feelings, wasn't it? Aang had been her first, but the way Zuko had sparred with her on the beach gave Katara a glimpse of what he could be like. The mere thought of it always left Katara coiled up inside. Zuko coughed slightly to pull Katara from her musings. "We could hang out on the couch, maybe catch some TV?" Katara nodded and the snuggled close on the couch, Zuko turned on the Nations Bending League. Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and Katara snuggled closer to his chest. They sat content for another ten minutes when Zuko turned to Katara suddenly. "Please forgive me," he murmured as his lips crashed into hers.

It took Katara a moment to comprehend what had happened, and another to respond. She kissed him back feverishly, pushing Zuko onto his back as she laid atop him. Zuko placed his hands on her back, the cotton fabric bunched in his fingers. She tasted better than he'd imagined. 'And I'd imagined a bit.' Her tongue traced his lips lightly, a silent plea to let her in. He didn't argue, immediately their appendages battled for control. Her hands had snaked up and entangled themselves in his locks. Katara adjusted herself slightly so she was now straddling him. He felt like he was on fire, and Katara was the fuel to his fire. He pulled back slightly to murmur, "I've wanted to kiss you since all this drama started." Katara chuckled against his lips, "adding more fuel to the fire Mr. Fire-bender?" Katara felt Zuko tug at her shirt slightly. "Always," he moaned, he nipped her lip slightly. A new experience for her, but surprisingly foe her Katara liked it.

Before things could escalate, the earth beneath the couch rumbled slightly. Causing the two heated would be lovers foreheads to knock together. Both benders hissed. Katara sat up rubbing hers while Zuko simply lay there with his hand covering his. Slightly muffled Zuko spoke, "I think my sister feels we are moving to fast... that or something dirty just happened." Katara burst out into laughed, in between chuckles she stuttered, "you wish you were that good." Zuko chuckled and sat up, Katara's legs still straddling his waist. "We should probably get to bed... were my sister can't "see" us... unless the mood is dead?" Katara snickered into her hand and kissed Zuko chastely, "the mood is a little dead yes..." she then stared into his eyes. "I don't want to rush this Zuko. I like you. A lot..." "Me too, we'll take this slow. Keep going out together, see where it takes us." Zuko replied as he nuzzled her forehead with his. She brought her hands from his shoulder's and cupped his face gently. "Thank you for understanding." Gently she ran her hand down his scared eye.

She stood from his lap and offered her hand. Zuko took it and lead them upstairs. When they reached his door he turned to her with a smirk on his face, "you sure you don't want to come in?" Katara smiled and shoved his shoulder playfully. "You keep it up and you wont ever be invited into mine." Zuko snickered as he cupped Katara's face gently. She smiled at him and leaned into his warm palm. "Goodnight," she whispered. Zuko kissed her again, this time softer. He pulled away gently and whispered back, "goodnight." Both benders went into their rooms, and into bed. Katara entered the cooled sheets of her bed, silently wishing Zuko would come warm them for her. Part of her was apprehensive about starting something so soon after Aang. But something Zuko had said to her once came to her mind. 'This is something I want, and for once I am going to go for what I want. And not just with Zuko either, this is gonna be the start of a new life for me. One that I choose.' Katara thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, her lips still tingling from the kiss she and Zuko shared.

*woo! the all important date! and it was comfortable! hehe! first dates should be comfortable in my opinion heheheh! took forever to get it right! and no worries the steamy nookie will be coming, just a few more plot twists to add~ then i get to unravel them again! writing is fun heheheh!


	17. Chapter 17

*All important disclaimer! I don't own anything! This was made for fun! Anything from the show or the real world not mine! Any reviews or helpful suggestions are accepted. Anything rude will be ignored. Characters a mostly OC, a bit of my alter ego's might slip in here and flames on the pairings or how Emotional Aang might be will be totally ignored. This is a Zutara story, I never cared for KatAang even when the show was going on. Aang will grow up I promise so please bare with me. Any helpful suggestions are appreciated. All haters and flamers please take your mean reviews and use them to thaw your cold hearts.*

Aside from her father's midlife issues, Katara was starting to greatly enjoy her life. She had her next semester all planned out with art and music appreciation classes, though she was still taking some med courses. Thanks to Zuko Katara found a new love of music as well. Things with him just seemed to fit perfectly for her. Their dates usually consisted of either diner or movie. Or just staying in and enjoying each others company. Toph hated those nights, she'd have to wear socks to "dull out the love birds."

The spring semester was coming to an end, and Zuko couldn't help but notice "the girlfriends'" distress. She tried to play it off on exams but Zuko knew what was bothering her. She had no where to go for the summer, because she and her father haven't spoken at all. Her brother had offered her an apartment in their home town, but she had declined. Claiming she would figure something out, the reason being that their father still needed to deal with his issues with his late wife before she speaks to him. Zuko sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs as he contemplated exactly how he could help her. Suki came in wearing a green sweatshirt and shorts eating a yogurt. "Penny for your thought sparky?" Zuko looked up from his thumbs and smiled. "What makes you think I was thinking?"

Suki sat next to him with a knowing smile. "Cause your poker face can't beat Toph's." Zuko tisked, "she is blind! That shouldn't count!" Suki chuckled and nudged him, "that aside, what is on your mind. You've been too quiet these last couple days." Zuko sighed and scratched his head. "I was thinking about Tara..." Suki snickered, "something dirty?" Zuko glowered for a moment and growled a warning, "Suki..." Zuko was sensitive when it came to his "intimate" relationship with his girlfriend. Both agreed to wait, simply because Katara didn't want to rush things and Zuko respected that. It was still hard with Jet, Suki, Lu Ten, and even Toph getting on his case about it. "Sorry, sorry, you were thinking about Tara..." Suki prodded.

Zuko sighed again and stared at his bare ivory skinned feet. "I was thinking of asking her to move into Uncle's loft above the Jasmine Dragon with me." There was a pregnant pause as Zuko literally heard Suki's brain digest his proposition. With a final lick of her spoon Suki shrugged, "I can't tell you her answer Sparky. I mean if my boyfriend of almost two months asked me to move in I would be a little freaked..."

Zuko smirked as he quipped, "but aren't you spending like a month with Sokka out in the middle of nowhere?" It was Suki's turn to glare. Sokka had invited her to spend part of break with him in a small cottage just the two of them. Suki was nervous enough, Sokka still held the scars of his past and Suki didn't know if she could handle being second best. Zuko caught on he'd upset her, "Suk, he likes you. You two talk like all day long, on the phone, texts, emails. There is nothing to be scared of."

Suki sneered, "oh? Hypothetical for you Sparky, Me and him start doing the do and he calls me Yue. He isn't over his wife who has been dead for two years Zuko, and I already like him too much as is. I think that would hurt far worse than anything I've ever experienced..." Zuko wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder's. "You don't think he's scared of that either? Tara told me you're the first girl that he is willing to take the chance on since his wife's death. If I were Sokka I would be terrified of doing something like that and causing you to think I didn't care about the amazing woman in front of me." Suki smiled and leaned into Zuko's arm with her shoulder. "Sparky how is it you know exactly what to say?" Zuko chuckled, "cause apparently I am "all around Mama's boy." Suki flushed, "Tara told you huh?"

Zuko moved Suki in to a head lock, "no my ears are better than you think." And he proceeded into giving her a nuggie. Till she used her leg and kicked his out so they both fell over, laughing all the while. Katara came in to find them wrestling around on the floor. She smiled and leaned against the door frame. Both friends froze as they noticed her there. Her smile rivaled the Cheshire Cat. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type Zuko." and she added with a laugh, " Suki unfortunately my brother is, I would not mention this to him." Suki sat up and laughed, "oh then I shouldn't mention the threesome with you and Toph right?" Zuko groaned, "ugh please, I don't even know if Toph is seeing anyone right now, let alone that she could be pawing my girlfriend." Katara chuckled, "darn Suk you ruined the surprise." Suki giggled and nudged Zuko with her foot, "you should bring it up, see what she thinks." And left the room.

Katara eyed her boyfriend on the ground, "See what I think about what?" Zuko sat up and leaned his back against his bed frame. "Well... I was thinking about the summer break, and how you don't want to go back home..." He massaged his neck out of nervous habit. Katara sat next to him and nudged his knee, "and?" Zuko took a breath and just said it. "I was wondering if you wanted to take the loft above the Jasmine Dragon with me?" Katara stared at him wide eyed for a moment. They'd hardly been dating two months and he wanted to move in together. Uncertainty danced in Katara's cerulean orbs. Zuko took her hand and rubbed it with his warmer ones, "I just thought maybe, if you went for it, it would be a good idea. We're technically already living together now."

"Well yea Zuko, but we were roommates before we started dating. I just don't know. It's a lot to think about." Katara murmured into her other hand. Zuko nodded in understanding, which almost caused Katara to say yes right there. Zuko never pushed anything, or tried to guilt her into something she didn't want. He kissed her temple, "just think on it, Uncle said he'd wait for your answer before renting it for the summer." Katara smiled and stood with a nod. "Alright I'll think on it. I've got a couple more exams to study for. Are we still on for diner tonight?" Zuko nodded from the floor and stared at Katara as she left. He released his breath, he'd had no idea he had been holding.

"HE WANTS YOU TO WHAT!" Sokka exclaimed over the phone after Katara returned from her date with Zuko. She sighed into the receiver, "I said he wants to get an apartment with me. I think I'm gonna do it." "Katara! You two only just started dating! Isn't this rushing things, I mean I could just pay for an apartment for you down there..." "And have you fly out here to look at it to make sure its "up to code" get real Sokka. Dad's already giving you the cold shoulder for helping with my school stuff. I don't want to have to depend on you for everything." Katara replied as she sat on her computer chair and applied some lotion on her legs. "I'm your big brother Tara!" Sokka exclaimed, causing Katara to smile at her brother switching to the nickname she liked. "I am supposed to take care of you, and what if you two break up! You'd have no place to go!" Katara smiled into the phone. "Actually Lu Ten's girlfriend Jun is looking for a roommate too. So I could go there, but it is in a rough part of town..." "No! No! No rough parts, I guess I can trust Zuko to make sure my baby sister lives someplace safe." Katara smiled for a moment but then turned more dejected.

"Have you heard from Gyatso?" Sokka sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Yea. Aang is doing better. Still asks to see you a lot though. Gyatso agrees that its good your moving on. He was quit insistent I tell you that." He chuckled into the line. Gyatso knew his sister as well as he did. Katara chuckled half indifferently. "But Aang still can't know that I'm moving on, so how can I?" Sokka chuckled perversely, "go get some?" "Gah! Sokka that's gross!" Katara exclaimed as her face flushed. Her brother shrugged and told her she wouldn't know unless she tried. To which she hung up and placed her phone on her nightstand. "You can come out now Zuko." She spoke into the partial darkness of her room.

Zuko emerged from the bathroom wearing black sleeping pants, his pensive gaze fixed on her. She stood and embraced him. Which he returned. "I know you still think about him... but it still hurts slightly." He murmured into Katara's chocolate tresses. Katara felt tears prickling in her eyes and she fixed her gaze on his shoulder. "I know... I'm sorry." Zuko shook his head and cupped her face to have her look at him, "don't be. He was important to you..." A tear escaped her blue eyes, "but its not fair to you to have me feeling things for my ex, when your being nothing but wonderful and supportive of me..." Zuko silenced her with his lips on hers. When he pulled away Zuko noticed the slight pink on Katara's cheeks. "Do you ever give yourself a break?" he asked softly. "You work so hard to make sure everyone else is taken care of. Why can't you let someone else take care of you?"

Katara pulled him back flush against her into a searing kiss. Katara could feel every muscle Zuko possessed through her blue nightie. His hands left her face and traveled down her curves to rest on her hips. The silky material of her nightie bunched in Zuko's hands as he fought with himself for control. Half of him knew she was vulnerable and needed the comfort he provided, but the other half simply wanted to burn the fabric from her luscious frame and have his way with her. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't kissing his lips anymore, but his neck. He felt a low growl well up in his chest. He had to stop her before he couldn't stop himself. Zuko brought his hands to Katara's shoulder's and as gently as possible pushed her back.

Katara breathed in slightly with her eyes still closed, almost waiting for Zuko to tell her she needs to choose. "Tara you test my control." he chuckled low. Katara lifted one lid to see Zuko staring at her with perfect bedroom eyes. Slowly Zuko pulled Katara to him and held her close. She hiccuped as the tears began to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry! So so sorry!" He maneuvered her to her bed as he held her to him. Zuko knew she wasn't ready, part of him wasn't either. He laid her body down and hovered his above hers for a moment before settling on her side. "You have nothing to be sorry for Tara." He murmured in her ear. He pulled the blanket over them and cuddled close to her side. Katara had to let her heart calm down, sometimes Zuko was to sweet for his own good. 'And apparently we are having a slumber party tonight, ' Katara giggled to herself as she got comfortable under the warm covers. Once comfy she sighed into Zuko's chest contently, 'I could get used to slumber parties.'

*Its strange seeing my thoughts take lives of their own. They don't call me anymore, lol. its like they don't need me. please review! i like knowing how people feel about my attempts at pros!*


	18. Chapter 18

* To all my readers waiting patiently for me to update, I must apologize! Writers block fairies took me hostage and ate all my cookies. But through means i am not at liberty to say I have returned! Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! Aang will eventually make another appearance, though I am not sure how I want that part to go! This chapter is the long awaited Steamy Lemon of goodness~. All I have to ask is if you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it. And I am sorry, it took me forever to get it done, i wanted it just so! enoy!*

The single bedroom loft apartment was beautiful, parquet floors downstairs, finished oak upstairs. The was were sand colored with a rich golden border. Iroh rented it with furniture included so everything already matched. The open floor plan had a counter dividing the living room from the kitchen. The cabinets were a lightly stained cherry wood. Katara beamed as she and Jun sat on the beige couch. Lu Ten and Zuko were busy unloading the car. Jun was was tough as nails but completely in tune with the people around her. She seemed to know things. Her dark mahogany locks were cut so her bangs hid her left eye and the rest was pulled into a partial bun behind her head. Katara smiled, "so how did you and Lu Ten meet anyway?"

Jun smirked in her usual fashion. "At this bar near Omashu. This guy was hitting on me. And just as I was about to knock his lights out, Lu Ten just wraps his arm around my shoulder's and tells the guy to step off his girl. Normally I don't put up with that, but he was cute." She finished with a shrug. Katara smiled and nodded, Jun was rough but pleasant. Lu Ten groaned as he brought up the box, "Geez Tara what do you have in here? Bricks?" Katara giggled as Jun scoffed. She stood and with one hand relieved her man of his burden, "big baby." Lu Ten stared after his girl while Katara giggled behind him.

Katara observed her surroundings. The master bedroom was large and luxurious. A queen bed with blue bedding. Her heart hammered in her chest, Zuko was leaving in the morning. The league had exhibition matches all over, before the ending matches at the end of summer. 'I will miss him so much,' she thought as she ran her hand along the soft fabrics. She and Zuko had been living together for a few weeks, and it seemed to be going perfect. Katara worked as a waitress in the tea shop, which brought a little extra income into the apartment. The sound of the shower brought Katara back from her musings. She nibbled on her thumb and she began to formulate her plan. Tonight she would take her relationship with Zuko to the next step.

Katara turned to her vanity to take in her appearance, she wore a ruby red baby doll lacy nightie. Her bouncy hair was in a partial ponytail, the rest cascaded past her shoulder. A little light make up to add allure and Katara felt like she was ready in appearance. Inside Katara felt like it was her first time all over again. The shower turned off and Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Zuko ascending the stairs. Zuko entered their room in a pair of sleeping pants with his towel around his shoulders. Zuko paused when he noticed the lamps in the room were covered in scarves, causing the light to be cast in a warm glow. "Tara..." Zuko questioned. She only smiled at him and sauntered over. "Zuko," she replied sweetly.

He quirked his eyebrow with a smirk at her attire. "Is that new?" Katara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. "Do you like it?" Zuko could only nod, Katara was flush against him and she seemed determined. "I saw it in that shop down the street, and I knew you'd like it," she purred against his ear. Zuko let his hands wander from her waist to Katara's shoulders and back again. "Tara, you keep this up and I wont be able to hold back." Zuko whispered in her ear. A giggle and a friendly nip on his ear was Zuko's answer. Zuko fought back a growl as Katara's teeth latched on to his pulse at the base of his neck. Swiftly Zuko gathered her small frame against his and made his way to the bed. Depositing the water-bender on her back, Zuko crawled over her. She was smooth the the touch, cool even. At least compared to Zuko.

Katara shivered as she felt Zuko's warm hands travel up her legs. They had fooled around a few times but nothing this intense. His warm lips followed his nimble fingers. She couldn't fight a moan that escaped her lips. It had been a while since Katara felt this kind of pleasure from a simple touch. His hands traveled from her legs to her waist. When he reached her face, all Zuko could do was cup her cheek and kiss Katara gently. Katara angled her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Zuko growled low, Katara shivered as she felt Zuko's warm hands travel up her legs. They had fooled around a few times but nothing this intense. His warm lips followed his nimble fingers. She couldn't fight a moan that escaped her lips. It had been a while since Katara felt this kind of pleasure from a simple touch.

His hands traveled from her legs to her waist. When he reached her face, all Zuko could do was cup her cheek and kiss Katara gently. Katara angled her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Zuko growled and ran his hands down to the hem of Katara's nightie. Slowly he removed it from Katara's body. She felt herself shiver at Zuko's tenderness. Once removed, Zuko tossed the article into the darkness of the bedroom. His sleep pants were confining him, but Zuko wanted to make sure Katara would remember this. Katara was bare except a pair of black panties. Not wanting Zuko to have all the fun, Katara brought her hands from beside her to Zuko's sides. As her hands glided down towards his pants Zuko latched onto her lips.

Katara's tongue battled with Zuko's as she eased his pants down his thighs. Zuko having enough of the pace stood quickly and kicked off the offending garment. In the partial light of the room Katara saw all Zuko had to give. Zuko covered her again with his naked flesh which Katara wanted now more than ever. His hard length pressed against her stomach as Zuko attacked Katara's neck. His hands slid down the the strings of her panties. Zuko released her lips with a pant. "Tara...*huff* are you sure? We can still stop..." Kataras' face softened slightly and she kissed him again. Her own hands covered his and together they slid off her last barrier.

Katara gasped for air as Zuko's tongue lapped her again. What this man between her legs could do with his tongue was positively sinful. Katara had lost count just how many tiny gasms she'd had. "Zuko please..." she moaned as his tongue slid over her again. He felt himself smirk as he glanced up to the eyes of the beautiful woman underneath him. "What is it baby?" She brought her hands from clutching the sheets to the bottom of her lovers chin and guided him up. Which he followed eagerly. Katara kissed him deeply while wrapping her legs around his waist, thus pressing his member against her slippery slit. "I need you..." she panted. "Now!"

Zuko hissed as the wet liquid heat hit his shaft. Quickly he angled his hips so they were rubbing with every breath. Katara moaned Zuko's name again which drove him over the edge. He leaned back and maneuvered himself into Katara. Both held their breaths as Zuko pushed in further, gritting his teeth the entire way. Once to the hilt Zuko groaned. Katara panted hard, unable to catch her breath. "Hang on baby," Zuko murmured to her as he kissed Katara's shoulder and collarbone. Slowly Zuko began to rock. Katara gasped for breath as waves of pleasure washed over her. Zuko's pace was gaining. Kataras nails dug into his back and shoulder's. She was almost there, Katara could feel it. Zuko stopped and pulled out. Katara whimpered at the loss.

He took her knees and threw them over his shoulder's before Zuko resumed his sexual assault. It almost seemed impossible but Zuko was now hitting Katara even deeper than before. Like a spring Katara was coiled up till finally she had no other choice but to release. Zuko felt her tight walls clamp around his shaft which triggered his own release. His entire body went stiff as the greatest pleasure Zuko had ever felt washed over him. Their screams of pleasure were one. Zuko pulled his semi-limp cock out of his lover as Katara heaved for air. His honey colored eyes roamed over Katara's sweaty mocha body till they landed on her cobalt blue eyes. In them was adoration, and love.

Katara gasped slightly as Zuko chuckled. "Guess my secret is out." He murmured as he lay beside her. Katara shifted so her head was resting on her lovers warm chest. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked quietly, her right hand tracing his nipple. Zuko chuckled again and kissed the top of her head. " And scare you off? I'd rather wait to tell you so I can keep you, then eagerly tell you only to scare you off." Katara lifted her head and stared into Zuko's eyes. "I wouldn't run." He lifted his head and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away Zuko had a true smile on his face, "I'll hold you to that." Katara smiled back and snuggled in close again. This would be the last time she got to cuddle for at least a month, and Katara planned on getting her share.

*Its strange seeing my thoughts take lives of their own. They don't call me anymore, lol. its like they don't need me. please review! i like knowing how people feel about my attempts at pros!*


	19. Chapter 19

*To quote the greatest robot ever, "I'm back baby!" Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! Aang will eventually make another appearance, though I am not sure how I want that part to go! I am adding another curb to my plot twist soup thingy! Reviews and helpful suggestions are greatly appreciated. I can't help to stress the word HELPFUL! any flames will be ignored. thanks!*

Katara lounged on the beige couch, waiting for her phone to ring. The night after she and Zuko had made love, Zuko had surprised her with a text message. It was sexy and provocative. For almost two weeks they'd been playing their little game. Urgent knocking on the front door caught Katara's attention. Quickly she stood to answer it, behind the door was a very winded and frazzled looking Azula. "Is Zuko here?" she asked almost frantically. Katara had seen Azula only a few times since that night at the club, she was usually very organized and controlled. But today she seemed disordered almost panicked. "No Azula, Zuko left last week. Is everything alright?" Katara stammered out her eyes wide with shock. She took a step back, "come on in. I can get you some coffee? Tea?"

Azula looked torn for a moment but entered the apartment, declining the refreshment offer. She sat on the couch with Katara and did not speak for several minutes. Katara could tell Azula wanted to tell her something. She kept clutching her purse to her body. Finally after what seemed an eternity Azula reached into her bag and pulled out a pharmacy bag. "I didn't want to be alone, Mai isn't talking to me and Ty Lee can't keep a secret to save her life. I knew Zuko would help me no matter what..." Katara noted through the semi transparent bag she could make out 'Home pregnancy test.' Katara nodded but said nothing and Azula smiled slightly.

Azula sat on the toilet with her elbows on her knees and her head between them. "Is it soup yet?" Katara chuckled slightly as she leaned against the vanity sink counter. "You just did it, it takes a minute... this would be kid...it's Jet's isn't it?" Azula's face shot up, burning bright red. Katara smiled soothingly, "I found a picture of you two in his drawer." Azula looked away from her, "I suppose you think I should tell him." Katara tilted her head slightly, "you weren't going too?" Azula shook her head and resumed hanging her head between her knees. "Funny thing about me and Jet... it started off as a reliever. But as time went on... I actually came to care. Me! Aside from Zuko, and my ,a-father.." Azula faltered slightly. Katara could tell she was about to say mother.

"I never really had someone to care for. But me and Jet live two entirely different lives, he's a nomadic tattoo artist/bass player. And me, I work a steady job at my fathers advertising company. It would never work between us." Katara chuckled and Azula shot up again, confused. "Azula, things like that shouldn't matter. He loves you, he all but told me. I'm sure if you two talked it out, you'd be able to work something out." Azula hung her head again, "I suppose. The only issue I think would be my father..." Azula noted how tense Katara had become at the mention of hers and Zuko's father, 'so he told her. He truly cares about her...' Katara chewed her thumbnail before she answered, "I don't know your father really, but... its been my experience that children need to carve their own paths, not take the path laid by their parents."

Azula and Katara sat in an agreeable silence when the timer went off. Azula glanced at Katara and back to the counter space by her hip. Katara saw the raw fear, and panic in her eyes. So Katara picked up the test and held it up to the box to see the results. Little pink plus. Katara sighed and handed Azula the box and test. Azula stared at the box for a moment. She then flung both items across the room cursing loudly. "How could I be so stupid! I've ruined both our lives!" She sobbed uncontrollably. All Katara could think to do was to wrap her arms around her boyfriends emotional sister. They sat on the bathroom floor for about an hour, Azula sobbed about being a failure, a life ruiner, and other such things. Katara simply cooed soothing words, and she played with her hair as she let Azula let it out.

Katara left Azula to shower and have a bit of alone time. She decided to order some take out from the place down the street. While waiting for the delivery boy Katara's phone went off. It was Zuko's ring. "Hey honey!" she answered anxiously. "Whats the matter?" Zuko asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just happy to hear from you!" Katara countered. "Tara I know when your lying, not as well as Toph mind you, but if I have to send her over there I will." Katara sighed and glanced over to the shower, "its just, about Azula is all." "Whats the matter? Is she OK? Is she hurt?" Zuko rambled. "No, no love, she... just needs her big brother right now I think. If you would call her in about a half an hour I think it would help." Zuko nodded his head, "alright. I will. I had some time before my next match, I just wanted to say I miss you."

"Miss you too baby," Katara cooed into her phone as she answered the door and paid for the take out. "When will you be home?" Zuko sighed as he rotated his shoulder's, "another week, some R&R then off for another 2 weeks of exhibitions." Katara nodded, "just be careful please!" Zuko concurred and they hung up. Katara sighed and set up diner plates, while Zuko was away she would take care of things for him.

*Thanks again to all those who are following my story. I really appreciate the support, and a special thanks to hootowl, though Irrels comic wasn't the one i was talking about. It is another inspiration! Another shout out to Irrel on , his comic is another inspiration to my pros!*


	20. Chapter 20

To quote the greatest robot ever, "I'm back baby!" Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! Aang will eventually make another appearance, though I am not sure how I want that part to go! This chapter is mainly about Azula and Jet. This ending scene i had to take from 10things i hate about you, simply because it is totally Jet. I do not own said scene, i merely enjoy it like the rest of the world! Reviews and helpful suggestions are greatly appreciated. I can't help to stress the word HELPFUL! any flames will be ignored. thanks!*

Jet sighed into his sundae. It had been a week since his lovely 'Zula had called him and told him she never wanted to see him again. 'Not that she hasn't done this before, just this time seems different. Her voice was sharp and hurtful. It's like she is trying to hide something from me...' Jet was pulled from his musings when his best buddy Zuko walked in. He didn't look happy, but Jet had known Zuko long enough to know that was his default mood. Zuko sat across from him heavily. Jet gulped slightly, the look Zuko was giving him wasn't comforting. "Hey buddy..." Zuko snorted slightly. "Jet... I know you and my sister have been shacking up."

Jet felt all the wind leave him, it wasn't like they were trying to hide it. Just Zuko was protective of his sister, and Jet rather liked his man parts still attached. "Zuko buddy, let me explain..." Jet pleaded but Zuko silence him with a raised hand.

"I'm not angry any more Jet. There is no time for anger, Azula is about to make the worlds biggest mistake and I believe you are the only one who can stop her." Jet felt tense as he asked, "whats happened?" Zuko sighed and shook his head, "I can't tell you all of it. But what I can tell you is she has decided to get married to that tool Chan as my father wished her to do. At least now I know why she'd avoided it all this time." Jet felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He allowed his head to sink down to hide the tears brimming behind his eyes. "Well if that's what she wants, who am I to stop her..." Zuko growled and launched forward to grab Jet's collar.

"The man who loves her! She doesn't want this Jet. She just doesn't want to take the risk of being with you. I know my sister, if something doesn't fit into the life our father has planed she wont go for it, even if its something she wants." Jet croaked out, "when is this shindig?" Zuko released his breath and Jets collar. "They plan to go to the court house Friday. Tomorrow Azula's soccer league has practice... I think if you make it big enough, she'll come to her senses." Jet quirked his head, "make what big enough?" Zuko smiled and handed Jet a piece of paper from his coat pocket, "your declaration of love."

The setting sun of the afternoon made the field warm and humid. Azula felt sweat rolling down her brow as she and her team ran drills. Coach had said this would be her last practice till the baby was born. 'The baby...' Azula thought to herself. 'Mine and Jets'. Why can't I just tell him? Because he would want to sweep me off my feet and take me away. He'd want to buy a house and get a normal 9-5 job... okay 10-4 he is a lazy ass. I could never do that to him, he'd resent me for it. Chan is... well an asshole but he has connections and money. And father wouldn't question me being pregnant after the wedding...' Azula shuttered at the thought of her father, even she knew he was an evil man.

It's just Zuko who brought out the rage in him. Azula always did as she was told and she managed to escape his wrath. At first that was the reason Jet was so irresistible. He was everything her father was against. Azula knew the real reason she refuse Jet's emotional advances, she was protecting him from her father. Her father was still a sick man, he laid marks on his own son. Azula couldn't even imagine what he would do to her beloved Jet. Azula bumped into Ty Lee who was just standing there like and idiot. "Ty Lee what are you...?" Azula began but Ty Lee shushed her. That is when Azula noticed Everyone had stopped running their drills. A smooth voices was being projected off the PA. "_'Zula my love, I know you said you never wanted to see me again. But I can't stand by and let you belong to another man._" The whole team was staring at her, and Azula felt her cheeks darken. 'What dose that sweet knuckle head think he's doing!'

Jet walked out of the main tech building atop of the bleachers. He wore his traditional burnt orange tee shirt with black leather pants and black leather boots. He held the mic up to his lips. "Even if you beat the tar out of me for this, which I am sure you will..." he paused to let the audience that had gathered other than the soccer team giggle. "...but as long as I can call you mine, its worth it."

'You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you....'He nodded to his left and all of a sudden the marching band came forward playing in full force.

'I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you. ' All the while he was singing, Jet seemed to dance around like a fool. All the crowd oohed and awed at him. Even while Jet tried to dodge security. Azula felt her heart swell till it seemed to want to burst. No one had ever embarrassed her like this, even if it was the sweetest thing ever. She hadn't even noticed she was running after them till she reached the outside of the field gates. The guards tossed Jet out to the curb like a sac of potatoes. Jet groaned and turned to see her standing there, a neutral look on her face. This could go either way.

"So I take it you liked the song," Jet asked as he wiped what he hoped was mud off his arm. "Why?" she asked, Jet could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let me go?" Jet stood and swatted away the dirt on his clothing. "Cause 'Zula. I love you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to keep you...I do get to keep you right?" Finally Azula let the tears she'd been holding back loose. "Yes! You stupid, stupid man, yes!" She ran into his embrace. He smiled as he held her close to him, "we'll have to work on the pet names. But 'Zula I promise you. We will work." Azula nodded into his chest.

Her father be damned. Azula's mother had always said, "marry for love my dear, and your life will be rich." She felt Jet's callused hand wipe away the tears from her eyes. She knew she had to tell him, now. Azula took in a breath, "Jet?" He smiled in response. "Jet...I'm pregnant." Time seemed to halt. Azula felt herself start to hyperventilate as she waited for her lover to take in the news. "H-how long?" Jet asked, he seemed shaken. "I've only known a week." Azula responded. "I'm so sorry." Jet shook his head, "that doesn't matter anymore baby. He-he I have two baby's now." Azula cuffed his head. "What I mean is 'Zula, its me and you. All the way."

"But what about your business? The rust bucket? Your life style?" Azula hiccuped. Jet moved away from her but kept his arm around her shoulder's. "I don't mind settling down baby-girl. Open up my own shop, take in a few newbie's anxious to get into the trade. As long as I have you, I'll be happy." Azula cuddled into Jet's shoulder as they walked. "I have a doctors appointment in about an hour and a half, to make sure I'm really pregnant." Jet smiled and gave her a squeeze, "wouldn't miss it babe."

*My pro's called, they told me their having a baby. I said duh honey I was there! Thank you to all who still support this wakey thing i call Pro's soup.*


	21. Chapter 21

*To quote the greatest robot ever, "I'm back baby!" Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! Aang will eventually make another appearance, though I am still not sure how I want that part to go! another lemon in this chap! if you don't like it please don't read it lol. All reviews and suggestions are appreciated. As long as their helpful! *

School was a bit hectic but Katara was enjoying every bit of it. Zuko and Lu Ten had qualified in the finals of the bending league. So Katara would be spending her winter break with Uncle and Jun in Blazing Palms City. Zuko clenched the wheel of his green Plymouth Duster, Uncle had warned them that Zukos' father would be at the family vacation home. Katara cooed as she snuggled her boyfriends shoulder, "relax love, you know tensing up will only hurt you in the matches." Zuko let out a puff of air, "just let me get you a hotel... I don't want him near you..." Katara looked up into her boyfriends honey colored eyes. "Zuko... your father is many things, most of which I can't speak of in good company. But he is anything but my type."

Zuko shook his head, "Tara you don't understand. He's furious that Azula called off the wedding, and is currently off the radar. He blames me and that is the only reason he's here. I don't want you to get hurt..." Katara silenced him with her finger against his lips. Her cobalt blues steeled, "I understand your concerns love. But your father cannot hurt me. I will be by your side the entire time, and when your in your matches, I will be with Uncle and Jun. Plus! I am a master water-bender, have a little faith in me." Zuko blew air out through his teeth. Katara resumed her snuggling pose, "how is Azula ?"

Zuko sighed as he made a left hand turn onto a ocean side road. "She and Jet are hiding out at Uncle's for now, after the finals Uncle said he had a surprise for them." Katara smiled "good, I'm glad. Those two deserve some happiness." Zuko nodded, "yea. Cept there is one thing I don't get. How did you know Jet was the father?" Katara smiled, "I found a picture of them in the rust bucket." Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Your the nosiest person I know you know that?" Katara giggled and snuggled even closer, "but you love me anyway."

The family home was huge, a two story manor with an private beach. All the light were on in the eastern half of the house. Zuko held the car door for Katara as she gazed in awe at their surroundings. Lu Ten came running out to embrace his cousin. "Cuz! Safe drive I hope... and why is Katara still here?" Zuko shook his cousin off and glowered, "she wouldn't get a hotel." Katara puffed out her chest and stood strait. "That's right, I can handle myself." Lu Ten chewed on his lower lip and stiffened when a smooth voice drifted across the driveway like nails on glass. "Lu Ten, you manners. Allow Zuko and his little friend to at least get settled." Standing in the door way was the mirror image of Zuko, minus the scar. Lu Ten's smile seemed forced as he turned towards his uncle and agreed.

Zuko pulled out his bag and Katara's out of the trunk, Katara reached for her's but Zuko moved away. "I got it baby." Katara nodded in slight understanding. As they approached Katara could feel Zuko's fathers eyes on her. They were about to pass him when he spoke again. "Zuko..." Katara saw her boyfriend flinch slightly. "... Do you plan on introducing me to your friend?" Zuko stiffened, "yes, Katara this is my father Ozai Sozin. Father this is Katara Keanu." Katara offered her hand out of politeness, "nice to meet you sir." He all but groped it as he reciprocated, "the pleasure my dear is all mine."  
Katara felt her skin crawl as she pulled her hand away and wrapped her arm around Zuko's. Zuko smirked inwardly at his girlfriends silent claim on him. "Father we're tired, I think we'll turn in and see everyone in the morning."

"Of course Zuko, I'll have one of the servants prepare a room for Miss Keanu..." Ozai spoke but Katara cut him off. "Oh it's alright Mr. Sozin. Zuko's bed is just where I belong, goodnight sir." Katara allowed Zuko to lead her away, she was having difficulty keeping in her giggles. Zuko's room was on the west end of the manor, but by the time they arrived, servants had the lights lit and the bed turned down. Katara threw herself onto the burgundy bedspread, "what service." Zuko leaned against the door to shut it and stared at his girlfriend laying sprawled on his bed. "You like to play with fire don't you?" Katara stretched very cat-like on the bed, "I'm with you aren't I?" Zuko chuckled, turned off the top light and joined her on the bed leaving the room cast in the warm glow of a single lamp. "I'll give you that. But try not to anger my father, I know he looks stable, but he skips on his medicines a lot."

Katara acknowledged and leaned against her lover. "Zuko..." she sighed into his neck. He in turn smiled, Zuko knew there was a full moon now. His lover was at her sexual peek on those nights. 'Not that I'm complaining, she'll be insatiable tonight.' "What is it Tara?" he cooed as one hand covered her hair while the other sought her hips and thighs. The feeling of his hands on her even through her clothes already had Katara's body pulsing with need. Katara immediately began to remove his shirt, tugging it roughly over his head. "You promised me fool around time when we got here!" she whispered into her lovers ear.

Zuko chuckled as he kept his cool, enjoying the game. "I believe I said, I'd think about it IF you agreed to getting a hotel room. That did not happen so I don't think..." he was silenced by Katara's hungry lips on his. Zuko returned the kiss with equal passion. He heard her shoes fall to the floor. She pulled away from the kiss and knelt at the edge of the bed. She quickly removed her tee shirt and bra in one swift motion followed by her pants/panties. Zuko chuckled as he leaned back against the head board. He reached over and turned off the lamp on the side table.

The room was completely dark, and Zuko felt the very skilled hands of his lover traveling up his legs towards his hardening shaft. Her soft pads met the place where his naked chest met the jeans he wore. Skillfully Katara undid the button and began to slide them down Zuko's tone legs. "Zuko..." Katara whimpered once she removed and threw his pants an boxers across the room. Zuko chuckled and reveled in her touch, these nights he knew who the boss was. She straddled his waist and Zuko felt the wet heat of his woman covering his member. Zuko chuckled huskily, "not much for foreplay tonight love?"

Katara whimpered as she shifted slightly against his quickly hardening member. "I've been waiting all day! That was enough foreplay for me!" Swiftly Katara lifted herself and impaled herself onto Zuko's member. Zuko hissed with pleasure as Katara threw her head back in pure bliss. Zuko reached up and began to kneed his lovers breasts, occasionally tweaking the nipple. Katara began bounce/rock, lifting herself to the point where Zuko almost left her, then plummeting back down again. Zuko's hips lifted slightly to meet her. Katara's hands went into her hair, she clenched her scalp as whimpers of pleasure escaped her mouth.

'Almost there,' Katara kept repeating to herself in her head. Zuko's hands left her breasts and made their way to her hips to guide her thrusts. How she loved his hands, their calluses added to the pleasure. Zuko held her in place for a moment and twisted them so he was on top pounding into her mercilessly. A low scream erupted from her as Zuko held her wrists above her head. "Say it Tara..." Zuko hissed into his lovers ear. "I wanna hear you say it..." Katara did her best to meet each thrust. " I love you Zuko!" she whimpered. With one final thrust the lovers were cast into pleasure. Both lay there panting, Zuko released Katara's wrists. Zuko lay on his girlfriends chest. Katara continued to pant. Zuko chuckled, "tired love?" Katara looked down at him, "you wish." And their nighttime game continued on into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

*To quote the greatest robot ever, "I'm back baby!" Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! Me and my muse Fairies have had a time out period and we saw other people... and it turns out we don't get along with other people. So we have reconciled and are happy once more! HERE'S AANGY! The start to the climax on his whineyness! All reviews are welcome as well as helpful idea's! Thanks for being patient with me loyal readers! you guys totally rock and i give you a sneak peak of my next chapter at the end of this chapter as a present! wish you all happy holidays!*

Katara felt hot and sticky. The weather in Blazing Palms was sweltering, the only relief really was the air conditioned buildings. Zuko was doing well in the competition, Lu Ten was injured in a match with an earth bender. The entire trip was lovely with the exception of Zuko's father and... Aang competing in the league. Katara had been shocked when she'd seen him on the screen. He had been a late entry but had been able to rack up enough points to be qualified. Katara felt her heart clench as she watched Aang battle a water-bender. 'How long has it been? Almost a year...'

Jun had noticed Katara's detachment, ever since that kid with Avatarism showed up. "Ok Tara, what is your deal! Zuko could be the champ and your not even excited." Katara sighed, she knew Jun was right, but Zuko also understood. His words before his next match had touched her so, 'Tara I know this must be hard... I understand if your conflicted and torn... (he scratched his neck nervously)...but that's OK. I want you to know its OK...' "TARA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! ZUKO MADE IT TO THE FINALE MATCH YOU BITCH!"

Jun startled Katara out of her thoughts. She turned towards the screen to see Zuko's picture at the top of the line up chart. Her lips turned upwards to a grin for a moment, only to drop again when Katara saw who he'd be fighting. 'Aang...' Apparently nothing would be simple for Katara."Zuko has hardly mastered basic fire-bending, and he expects to win against a kid who has mastery over all the elements, what a fool son I've raised." Ozai chuckled. Katara cast a glare at him, "Aang might know how to bend earth, air and water, but Zuko has the upper hand with fire-bending..." Katara retorted as she stood, Ozai glowered at her retreating form.

Zuko heaved a breath as he sat in the waiting room for the final match. The announcer would call his name any moment. A light knock at the door caught his attention, "enter...?" Katara opened the door, her mouth was smiling but her eyes held worry. "Tara, whats wrong, did my father..." he was silenced by her bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry Zuko, I should be more supporting, you've worked so hard for this. I couldn't let you go out without telling you good luck and how much I love you..." Zuko hushed her with his lips. "I know Tara, you don't have to explain anything." The announcer called Zuko's name and the other door opened to a cheering crowd. Zuko grinned at the girl in his arms, "I'll go easy on him I promise." His grin emitted a playful confidence that calmed Katara greatly, one last kiss and he left into the match.

The lasted at least an hour. Even with the two extra elements on his side Aang still had trouble landing a direct hit. His emotions seemed to be affecting his concentration. Zuko felt the sweat pouring down his back, he couldn't keep this up forever. Aang was good Zuko would give him that, but his bending lacked discipline. He was wasting his chi on many of his maneuvers. Earth-bending was particularly difficult for him Zuko noticed. Zuko blasted four small fire balls towards Aang to distract him as he advanced closer. He was going to have one shot at this. Aang knocked to attacks away with his air-bending and Zuko rooted himself. The commentator was at a loss for words at what Zuko did next. He began to stir the air around him, at first nothing happened.

Aang landed on a pillar of rock he'd made earlier, "trying to be like me Zuko? Not gonna happen, only I can bend all the elements..." Tiny sparks formed in the air Zuko was stirring. Zuko smirked, "I'm no copy cat kid, this is your last chance to back down gracefully." Aang's face hardened and he ran at Zuko with an "air sword" around his right arm. Zuko felt the positive and negative energies attempting to reuinite, he couldn't hold on much longer.

Lu Ten turned to his father worriedly, "dad is he doing what I think he's doing!" Iroh only nodded and Ozai began to cackle, "no way he can do it!" Katara turned to Lu Ten and Uncle, "what is he trying?" Iroh sighed and sipped his tea for a moment, "he is attempting a difficult maneuver, you see there is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire-benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. The bender provides release and guidance, creating lightning." Katara covered her gasp with her fingers. "Is it dangerous?" Iroh wanted to lie to the sweet girl he'd become so fond of but could not. "He could not only harm himself and the young Air-bender, but he could stop his own heart..." Katara felt tears well up in her eyes as she returned to the monitors.

Aang was at least ten steps away from Zuko and he had to do it now. As he stopped his stirring, Zuko felt the energies begin to reunite. Memories of his past failures at this move resurfaced but Zuko beat them down. This was about more than the title, Aang had said when they started their battle he'd take Katara back. That they were meant to be. Zuko would let her go if she wanted, but not before proving himself to her. Aang brought the gale blade down and Zuko released his hold on the energies. He could not feel his fingers as golden light shot from his fingers a hairline away from Aang's arm and straight through the blade. The force was so huge, the backlash knocked both benders back. Zuko skidded to a stop while Aang was hurled into the pillar. Aang slid down and softly landed on his feet, he breathed slightly for a moment before passing out from the force.

The crowd cheered loudly, the commentator exclaiming the most impressive technique he'd ever seen. Zuko felt tingly all over, but happy that he'd finally did it. He felt his knees give out and knelt down on them, his tingling fist held him still. Before he passed out Zuko saw his uncle, cousin and girlfriend dashing towards him. He saw the tears streaming down Katara's face, his last thought before the lights went out were, 'she is gonna kill me...' and Zuko passed out completely.

**preview of the next chapter!**

_"Aang I am sorry... but I can't take it anymore! You're a good guy, but you blame everything on others! It's my fault YOU cheated on me cause I wouldn't go to Omashu with you! Zuko stole me from you because apparently I have no mind of my own! When are you going to grow up! I am with Zuko because I love him!" Katara yelled! Aangs big blue eyes wept, "no it's not true Kat you love me! You told me so!" Katara felt her anger lessen, he was going through so much all at once. Everything he'd never dealt with as a child and the vastly maturing world he'd been thrust into after graduation. "I did once Aang, apart of me still does. You were my first love..." she chewed her thumbnail slightly for a moment. "... but its different now. I'm different. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I still care Aang, but you have to let me go to save yourself..." with that Katara turned to the door and began to turn the knob. "Katara?" She paused for a moment knowing she should just keep going. "Yes Aang?" She heard him sigh, "thanks for being honest with me..." she released her breath she hadn't know she'd been holding. "your welcome Aang... if you need anything..." "I will. Thanks Katara." With that Katara left Aangs room and went straight back to Zuko's, 'he's not getting out of his lecture either!'_


	23. Chapter 23

*To quote the greatest robot ever, "I'm back baby!" Same as the old disclaimer! I won nothing! No profiting here! Some OC-ness! this chapter is REALLY short. Srry just had to get past this hurdle. Aang is going to be a big boy now i promise. now the real fun begins! (laughs evilly till I notice people staring, smile and inch off stage)*

Katara stood outside of Aang's hospital door. Zuko had received his title and awards, and she'd deal with him later. Aang was a loose end that needed to be dealt with. Gyatso had informed her of Aangs wish to see her and even begged her to reconsider this meeting, but Katara would not budge. 'It's time to settle this.' Katara pushed open the door to find Aang sitting up watching TV. He didn't even look towards the door, "Uncle Gyatso I told you, I don't want to talk to anyone but Katara..." "You get your wish Aang," she replied curtly as she shut the door.

"Kat! I missed you! I..." Aang exclaimed, but was silenced by Katara holding up her hand. "Aang, its time me and you talked." Aangs cheerfulness seemed to leave him instantly. "What about Kat? The fact that you broke my heart! My trust! That you threw away what we had over something that wasn't even my fault?..."

"And whose fault was it that you cheated on me with Coco?" Katara screamed. "You cheated on me Aang not the other way around!" "Wrong Kat! I saw the way you looked at him! Your eyes practically glazed over when you had to touch his chest! You wanted him Kat!" Aang paused and closed his eyes. He grimaced and Katara was afraid he was in pain. "Please Kat..." Aang finally croaked. "Please can we just go back to how we were.

"Aang I am sorry... but I can't take it anymore! You're a good guy, but you blame everything on others! It's my fault YOU cheated on me cause I wouldn't go to Omashu with you! Zuko stole me from you because apparently I have no mind of my own! When are you going to grow up! I am with Zuko because I love him!" Katara yelled! Aangs big blue eyes wept, "no it's not true Kat you love me! You told me so!" Katara felt her anger lessen, he was going through so much all at once. Everything he'd never dealt with as a child and the vastly maturing world he'd been thrust into after graduation. "I did once Aang, apart of me still does. You were my first love..." she chewed her thumbnail slightly for a moment. "... but its different now. I'm different. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I still care Aang, but you have to let me go to save yourself..." with that Katara turned to the door and began to turn the knob. "Katara?" She paused for a moment knowing she should just keep going. "Yes Aang?" She heard him sigh, "thanks for being honest with me..." she released her breath she hadn't know she'd been holding. "your welcome Aang... if you need anything..." "I will. Thanks Katara." With that Katara left Aangs room and went straight back to Zuko's, 'he's not getting out of his lecture either!'

Zuko sat in his hospital bed watching the most boring tv ever. The doctors were performing tests to make sure his body hadn't taken any damage. Uncle slept soundly in the chair beside him. When Zuko woke up Uncle had told him Katara had gone to see Aang. 'I wonder what their talking about... could they be reconciling? no. Katara wouldn't do that... she loves me...' his thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend entering his room with a big bag from the gift shop. "You're awake." Zuko smiled at his lover, but she did not return it. Her face was completely void of all emotion. "Tara..." Zuko began but Katara held her hand up. "Zuko what you did was completely reckless and stupid! You could have not only killed Aang..." Zuko winced as his lovers voice raised in anger. "... but yourself in the process." Katara huffed the end.

"Tara I know. But... it was just something I had to do..." Zuko replied as he lowered his head and stared at his hands on his lap. Her mocha colored hands took his as she sat beside him. "What did you think would've happened if I'd lost you... Zuko I love you... if I lost you I don't know what I would do." Katara whispered as she gripped his hands. Zuko looked back up into her cerulean blues, "I'm sorry Tara... I swear I will never do anything to scare you like that again." Katara sighed, "that's all I ask Zuko..." she pulled her bag to her and opened it. "... now lets see what goodies the gift shop had..." The two dived into the purchases not noticing the knowing smile on the old tea fanatics face as he pretended to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

*Yay new post! no profiting here! i don't own anything! please REVIEW! also any suggestions are appreciated!*

After the tournament, Katara and Zuko along with Uncle, Lu Ten and Jun all returned home immediately. It had been two months since then and Azula was now beginning to show slightly. "Uncle where are you taking us?" Azula asked for the tenth time. Uncle had called Azula, and Zuko the day before and asked them to meet him at the Jasmine Dragon. Upon arrival Uncle ushered them into his car and had been driving ever since. "Do you two remember when you were little," Iroh asked as he took a left hand turn. "I remember fighting all the time," Zuko mumbled, and Azula kicked his seat from behind. Iroh chuckled. "Yes nephew, but I also remember you wouldn't let anyone bully your sister, which is very similar to what your doing now..." the atmosphere in the car got heavier.

Azula's secretary had informed her of her father terminating her from the business. Their father was attempting to smoke her out of hiding. Uncle Iroh pulled into the drive way of a familiar large house with an even larger attached garage. "The outside needs some TLC but I assure you the inside is in mint condition." Iroh chimed as he exited the car. Azula and Zuko got out wide eyed, it was the home that they had lived in with their mother for almost three years. Memories flooded back to the siblings as they ascended the stairs. Iroh produced a key and unlocked the front door. Everything was as their mother had left it. With the exception of the furniture and windows covered to protect against the dust. "Your mother left it in her will for the two of you... it was to go to whoever gets married first... but Zuko I think you'd agree that you're sister should receive this house for herself and her offspring." "Can we not refer to my baby as offspring, I'm not an ostrich-horse." Azula muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"Zula you OK?" Zuko asked as he moved closer to his sister. "I'M FINE! DAMN DUST IS IN MY EYES," Azula exclaimed. Zuko cast his Uncle a smirk before embracing his younger sister. "It's alright Zula, I miss mom too," Zuko sighed in his sisters ear. Azula sobbed into her brothers shoulder, "She didn't even care that I left Zuko! She didn't even fight for me!" Zuko rubbed small circles on her back, "she cried for days after you left Azula... I think she believed you were angry at her for remarrying and adopting Toph." Azula hiccuped, "I was... but living with father wasn't much better... " Zuko smiled and pulled back to look into his sisters eyes. "The house is yours Zula. Jet will even be able to convert the garage into a studio." Azula began to sob again and latched onto her brother. "DAMN HORMONES!" Iroh beamed as he watched the siblings with mirth. "Don't ware yourselves out my dear niece and nephew, we still have on more stop."

The trio retrieved a package from a safety deposit box and returned back to Zuko and Katara's apartment. "Alright everyone have a seat. Now Zuko and Azula I need you two and Toph to sit in the middle of the couch..." Everyone situated around the couch with Toph, Zuko and Azula in the middle. "What are we watching pop?" Lu Ten asked as he pulled Jun onto his lap on the recliner. Iroh smiled and popped a tape into the player,  
"all will be revealed." He pressed play and sat down in the love seat next to Katara and Suki.

A beautiful woman appeared on the screen wearing a hospital gown in an enclosed garden. Her slender nose and gentle cheeks were enhanced by the slight graying of her hair. "That's mom!" Zuko exclaimed. "Is it on darling?" her honeyed, age weathered voice asked. "Yea." a man replied. "That's dads voice," Toph spoke. "I'll leave you to it then..." Toph's fathers voice strained. The woman nodded and seemed to wait for him to leave. Her naturally smiling face smiled more. "My darlings, if your watching this then I suppose I'm not longer with you..." She paused to cough. "...But before I left you I had to leave a small message for each of you. Toph, though you are not my blood daughter you've always held the title of daughter in my heart. When I met you, you had such spunk with no place to put it, never lose that inner fire that you hold. I love you my dear and don't worry there will be someone out there for you..." Toph had leaned against Zuko's shoulder and wept silently. Also she wiped her tears on his shirt.

"... My son Zuko. You are the sun in my sky, all that is bright in the world. My hope is that you will marry and start a family, that as your watching this your with someone special. I love you so much, never forget who you are, no matter how things seem to change..." Zuko sat quietly and hugged Toph closer. Azula stared at the screen, almost hungry for some type of affirmation. "And my sweet Azula..." Ursa teared up. "I'm so sorry I allowed our relationship to become to strained over the years. I need you to know how much I love you as well. How proud I am of you. All you've accomplished, all that you will accomplish when I'm gone. You were one of my greatest achievments, please be good to your brother and sister..."

"Be good to each other all of you, you three are my legacy, and I couldn't be prouder as a mother. I love you." She wept openly as she wheeled the chair to the camera and shut it off. Azula wailed as the screen went black. "I NEVER GOT TO TELL HER! HOW SORRY I WAS! MY STUPID PRIDE! ITS MY FAULT! ITS MY FAULT!" Zuko grabbed his sister in a fierce hug along with Toph. "She knew!" Toph wept int Azula's shoulder's. The three siblings wept as the other occupants of the room watched in tearful silence.


	25. Chapter 25

*Whoo! This one was hard to finish! hehe! I figured hey everyone else got a field trip with Katara, now it's Toph's turn! Cept she'll get a good one! No profiting! Some OC-NESS! Reviews and suggestions appreciated!*

Zuko was busy with his sister's move into the house, Katara didn't want to bother him. She sat on the couch with her laptop on her lap, opened onto a specific website. ' Piandao Kekoa Vineyard.' Katara couldn't place were she recognized the calligraphy on the label before but the name was defiantly familiar. Katara searched the internet for at least a month looking for any information on her mothers... gentleman friend. He was handsome and strong, well aged like the wine from his vineyard. He looked water tribe, at partly. His beard and goatee combo complimented his face, as well as his dark caramel eyes.

His eyes held such kindness, but also much sorrow. Katara stared at the screen in uncertainty. She had his information right there in front of her but what to do with it. 'I could call... but what do I say? Hi my name is Katara and I think you might be my real dad? Oh yea Tara that sounds COMPLETELY INSANE!' She was so engrossed in her mental debate Katara hadn't noticed Iroh enter the apartment. "Oh you are considering ordering a house warming present for Azula and Jet?" Iroh asked causing Katara to jump. "Uncle! I didn't hear you come in!" Katara exclaimed, catching her laptop before it fell. "My apologies Katara, I simply came to retrieve something for my nephew. Piandao Kekoa is a dear friend of mine, if you are in need of assistance in acquiring his infamous whine. I know he only sells the good stuff for special occasions." Iroh chuckled. Katara gaped, "you know him?"

"Why yes. He was in my platoon when I was in the military. A truly good man." Iroh replied. "His vineyard isn't that far from Blazing Palms. Something he purchased about fifteen years ago. If I might suggest a brand, the last bottle he sent was truly fantastic. It was called Kya? Yes, the blend and texture was truly amazing." The older man smiled as he retrieved Zuko's object and took his leave.

Katara was at a loss, she was unable to reach Sokka for some reason, and Zuko was too busy with Azula. She sat at a cafe with Toph in attempts to avoid her thoughts. "Alright Sugar Queen! You called me out for coffee only to have me sit here for twenty minutes in silence!"

"I'm sorry Toph, I've just got a lot on my mind right now, Sokka isn't answering his cell and Zuko is busy with his sister..."

"Any day now Sugar Queen!" Toph sighed as she messed with her marble bracelet.

"I found the guy my brother told me about, and I don't know what to do about it!"

"Well that's easy Sugar Queen! You face it head on! Any earth bender knows that!"

"Uh Toph..." Katara was about to reply but Toph waved her off.

"You know what I mean Sugar Queen! If you want to know if this guy's your real dad then go ask him!"

"No! I mean I couldn't! I shouldn't! I!..." And the next thing Katara knew she was driving her beloved boyfriends hunter green Plymouth Duster down the long roadways with Toph beside her. Zuko had been concerned when Toph called and demanded his car, but Katara assured him she would explain when all was done. Sokka was still not answering his cell, and Suki was too busy to know more.

They stayed in a cheap motel for the night, Toph snored soundly as Katara mulled over her thoughts. The next morning the girls found themselves at the large iron gates of Piandao Kekoa Vineyard. The massive manor hid the miles and miles of vines behind. To the side was a barn with all kinds of animals by the sound of it. On the gate there was a sign posting tour times. "Lets just walk in!" Toph countered as Katara read out the times. "We can't just walk in Toph! It would never work!" Katara scolded. "And posing as tourists will?" Toph muttered.

They purchased their tickets and the tour began. The group sat atop a rhino pulled wagon as the guide talked through a microphone. Toph couldn't see a thing and she made sure to mutter about it. Katara scanned the grounds anxiously for that familiar face. Once through part of the vines, they were led into the barns where the animals, and equipment were kept. "Excuse me tour guide guy, is Mr. Kekoa at home?" Toph asked. "He comes and goes as he pleases, but today I believe he is away on business." Katara noticed a lot of the women in the group looked disappointed.

Toph huffed and leaned into Katara's ear, "he's lying. Uncle mentioned that this guy was a major bachelor worth millions, he's avoiding husband shoppers." Katara nodded. Toph took her arm as a guise of needing a guide, "when I say, we turn down this side hall and search for him ourselves. And don't say we have to stay with the group, Tara, your being a coward and you know it." Katara opened her mouth the retort but found nothing came out. She merely nodded and followed Tophs lead.

Once the group turned left down the end of the hall, Toph pulled Katara down the opposite hall. Toph all but dislocated Katara's shoulder as she dragged her further away from the group. Once Toph was sure they were safe she stopped, only to dig her feet closer into the ground. "Ugh Tara... I can feel Sokka's heartbeat." Katara gaped at Toph, "Wha?" "I know its weird but I'd know his anywhere... It's like right behind that hay bale." Katara moved quickly and went to investigate. "Careful though there is a..." Toph warned but stopped short as she heard Katara fall. "...Ledge."

"Oh why does this stuff always happen to me!" Katara and Sokka both groaned. Katara had landed on top of Sokka's back. "Tara?" Sokka questioned as she rolled off his back. "Yea?" She replied as she dusted her cloths off. "What are you doing here?" Sokka asked as he helped himself and his sister up. "Oh you know..." Katara replied but Toph cut her off. "She's looking for her real daddy!" Toph hopped down with a smile. Sokka gaped at his sister. Katara quickly spoke, "NOT LIKE THAT! I just had to see him. Or something! I don't know really OK! And why haven't you answered your cell! I've been calling for like two days!" "No cell reception around here, kinda why Piandao chose this place." They heard a small crash by the door and the three turned to see Piandao standing in the doorway. Looking as if he'd seen a ghost, "Kya?"


	26. Chapter 26

*i commanded my muse Fairies to bring me some pie! I am still waiting on that, so whilst I waited, TADAH! I own nothing! And please be nice to poor Piandao lol!*

Katara sipped her beverage slowly. Today had been a rough day. Piandao had almost fainted at the sight of her, she looked exactly like her mother he said. They returned to the main house and now sat in awkward silence in the dinning hall. Toph claimed to have a splinter in her foot and dragged Sokka away to help her get it out. Piandao sipped a bit of whine that his butler had brought. And after what seemed to be ages, he spoke. "It's been a long time Katara."

"We've met before?" Katara inquired as she set her drink down. Piandao nodded, his aged eyes taking her in for a moment. He smiled, "yes, though you were about four at the time..." Katara nodded and the silence resumed for a moment more. Piandao sipped his whine again, "I have a feeling as to the nature of your sudden visit. Please, ask whatever it is you need of me." Katara could not help herself as her mouth voiced the questions her heart feared the answers too. "Did you and my mother have an affair?" He smiled, "you are not the first of your family to ask me this. But to truly answer this I must explain how your mother and I knew each other. We grew up together, childhood friend and high school sweethearts. When we graduated, I enlisted into the military as per the wishes of my family..." Piandao paused and covered his eyes, whether the light bothered him or he was trying to hide from the memory Katara was unsure.

"... While I was away, your mother... met your father. Her words were sincere in the letter she sent that shattered my world. I was in the middle of combat and the woman I had wanted to marry had met another man and planed to be his wife..." He breathed in heavy. "But... I eventually grew over it... I believe my accident was mostly to blame. After the war I returned home and worked for my fathers company for a few years. It was actually your brothers fault for your mother and my reunion. I was out for my afternoon jog when she stopped me and begged my help to get her child unstuck from the tree. We began to have coffee, two old friends catching up. But your father worked a lot, he tended to forget about family plans with her and Sokka. That or disregard them, I'll never know."

"But your mother allowed me to fill in for her husband on outings with Sokka, the three of us always had a grand time. Now Katara I need you to believe me when I tell you this, before and during the time of your birth, your mother and I were just very good friends. She could never betray her family the way that your father imagines." Piandao removed his hand from his eyes and stared strait into Katara's. She saw no deceit, no lies, though she wished Toph were here so that she might figure out if he was lying or not. Katara released her breathe 'when did I inhale?', "How can I be sure your telling the truth?"

Piandao chuckled a bit as he stood and walked over to the china cabinet by the kitchen door. He pulled out what looked to be a small black box and returned to his seat. "I was awarded this after my accident, behind it is the report of my injuries... I've made my peace with it, but others reactions have never been easy to take." He slid the box to Katara who caught it before it fell off the table. In it was a medal in the shape of a purple heart. Behind it was a yellowed, aged piece of paper. Katara unfolded it and read. ' First Sargent Piandao Kekoa... wounded Chameleon Bay... enemy sniper shot through the upper right thigh, strait through genitals and out the lower left femur... OMG!' Katara felt her eyes widen in horror as she realized what the report was truly telling her.

Piandao covered his face as he attempted to hide his snickers. "As you can see Katara, it is literally physically impossible for me to be your father. Your mother knew this as well, which is why I believe she was more than willing to share her little family with me. Unfortunately your father could not believe such a far fetched tale... I admit when it happened I had a hard time believing it myself. Never the less, I am not your father... and not through lack of wishing believe me." Katara covered her face with both hands, "I'm so embarrassed!" Piandao chuckled, "you! I just had to show a beautiful young lady a report that stated I lost my man parts!" They both started laughing loudly, Toph smiled from the other side of the kitchen door. "OK Snoozles and Jeeves, their done talking you can come out now." Sokka and the butler came out from the connecting pantry door, both flushed with embarrassment.

Katara toweled her hair out as she walked into her room, Piandao had insisted that she and Toph stay the night as his guests. She sat on the massive bed and snuggled into the soft comforter. Katara was greatly relieved to find out the man she called father her entire life was rightly so. But how t make him realize that? 'One crisis at a time,' she thought to herself. A light knock at her door pulled her from her musings. "Come in!" Sokka entered and closed the door behind him. "OK I should'a told you I was still in contact with Piandao, for that I'm sorry." Katara smiled, "Toph make you come in and apologize?" Sokka rubbed his rump, "for a blind girl, she packs a wallop. But you know I was only trying to keep things less complicated for you."

"Its fine Sokka... now that I know the truth... I feel... I don't know. Lighter? Maybe even closer to mom? Just this whole thing with Dad seems easier now." Katara replied as she sat back onto the bed. All Sokka could do was nod. "Alright baby sister. Get some sleep. Also call that boyfriend of yours. If I were him I'd be worried sick." Katara nodded and as Sokka left pulled the phone on the nightstand table onto the bed. She dialed Zuko's cell. He picked up after four rings, "Hello?"

"Hey lover." Katara cooed. "TARA! Where are you? Are you alright? Hows Toph?" Zuko asked frantically. Katara giggled, "I am fine, Toph is fine. We're fine. We are about an hour and a half outside of Blazing Palms. We'll be coming home in a few days." Katara hears Zuko let out a sigh of relief. She smiled into the receiver, "I found the answers I needed." She could feel Zuko smile into the phone, "I'm glad babe. I just kinda wish you would've included me..." "I'm sorry hun, but you've got things with your sister to worry about. After all, in about five months you're going to be an uncle." Zuko coughed slightly as he chuckled, "don't remind me. Jet is crashing on the couch tonight, she is only slightly hormonal and Jets at a loss." Katara laughed and wished Zuko a good night. After they hung up Katara snuggled deep into the covers and fell into a much needed sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

*My sweet nice muse fairies brought me my pie... HAVE SOME!*

Katara was exhausted, out of no where Azula decided she didn't want to have the baby out of wedlock. Which was all well and good, except she was due in three months. She enlisted Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and even Toph to assist in preparations. Katara pushed and pulled the punch that had been prepared for the reception. The ceremony would be held at the house, now that it was cleaned and the renovations Azula had wanted were complete. Zuko would stand up with Jet as best man, followed by Lu Ten, Long-shot, The Duke and Tiny. Katara was honored that Azula had asked for her to be her maid of honor. "There aren't many people who I feel I can truly trust, you helped me more than most people I know would have." Her words rung in Katara's ears. Ty Lee, Aunt Wu and Jet's mother were helping Azula prepare for the ceremony. Toph had made sure the platform she'd bent was level and was now upstairs getting ready. Suki was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal and the cake.

Katara turned to see The Duke and Tiny finishing the setting up of the rows of folding chairs. Long-shot and Smellerbee stood on the back porch and pretty much kept to themselves till the ceremony was about to start. Katara entered the sliding glass door into the kitchen to find Suki with Jet's mother. "Once the timer goes off just pull them out and let them cool. And that's it, we better get upstairs and finish getting ready." Suki glanced at Katara and winked. Katara nodded and the two friends walked upstairs together. "Jet finally stopped throwing up, Zuko and Long-shot have him on a strict cracker diet for the rest of the ceremony." Suki chuckled.

Katara giggled as well, "I'd hate to see what Zula would do if he barfed on her dress." They entered the master bedroom and found Song sitting on the bed with Ty Lee finishing up her make up, "just hold still babe, Oh I just love this pale pink eyeshadow on you!" Song tried hard not to move at the compliment. Toph was dressed and waiting patiently. Or as patiently as Toph could, she wore no shoes and kicked her legs back and forth. Katara changed into her dress and stared at herself in the full length mirror. Their dresses were lilac strapless halter design, with a black lacy slip underneath. Each girl wore a black flower pendant, but Katara had to wear a few flower clips in her hair. As Katara removed her mothers necklace Azula came out of the bathroom huffing. "SOMETHING IS WRONG!" A common phrase the five brides maids had dreaded hearing over the course of two months.

Azula wore a champagne strapless bodice decorated with fabric flowers. The dress had an empire waist with a lilac silk ribbon and layered off white petticoats for the skirt. Her baby belly did not deter from her beauty. Her hair was left down and curled, a small half ponytail in the back to hold the clip which held her enormous veil in place. "How Zula?"Ty Lee Squeaked. "You look amazing!" Azula gritted her teeth, "I don't know Ty I just know something isn't right! Lets see, I've got the veil that new, I've got my mothers wedding dress that's the old! I don't have something burrowed!" Azula panicked. "Or the something blue." Ty Lee chimed. "TY LEE!" everyone bellowed at once. Katara immediately took charge, her mothers necklace still in her hand. "Zula I have a solution, we will kill two birds with one stone. Here, burrow my mothers necklace, it'll be both burrowed and blue."

Katara tied the bow to the ribbon behind Azula's neck and waited with everyone in collected breath. Azula looked at herself from side to side. "Tara I can't, this is so special, it was your mothers." She whispered. Katara smiled, "It's fine Zula. It would make my mom happy for something of her's to have brought you luck on your big day." Azula began to tear up when Toph spoke up. "Zula you'll ruin your make up that your mother in law worked so very hard on if you cry." Everyone began to laugh, even Azula. Lu Ten walked in to tell them everything was ready downstairs. "Zula you look so beautiful," he cooed as he lightly embraced his cousin. "I think dad is gonna cry! Oh hang on! I wanna beat you downstairs so I can get a picture of his face!"

Everyone laughed hysterically when Iroh burst into joyful tears at the sight of his niece. "I only wish your mother where here to see you!" The girls lined up with Katara, Azula and Iroh at the back. The music began and the were off. The ceremony was beautiful, Zuko winked at Katara when their eyes met. Jet slid a simple golden band with a single pearl on it onto his loves finger. Azula nearly cried again, he remembered her love of pearls more than anything. They turned to the crowd of gathered people, the priest proclaimed the husband and wife.

Zuko and Katara swayed gently to the music. Zuko explained what had happened the about a week before. "Your father found out about Azula and Jet and that their getting or are now married! How?" Katara whispered. Zuko nodded and whispered, "private investigation. I told him he couldn't stop them, I'm actually surprised he didn't show up here." Lu Ten and Jun bumped into the couple, "that's easy cuz, father threatened to take over the company if Ozai interfered." "How is that even possible?" Zuko asked. Lu Ten smirked, "oh that's easy, father owns half the company. He told Ozai that he wouldn't over take him if he left his daughter be." Katara giggled, "I'm beginning to think there isn't anything Uncle can't do." Zuko nodded in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

*To all who had the muse fairy pie I apologize... you might have noticed alot of time has passed since my last update. I think the fairies tried to poison me, but we is seeing the therapy and are working through the issues we seem to have. hehe. I own nothing, just a short chpt with a nice lemon to end it. ejoy and watch out for paper cuts!*

Zuko paced the hospital waiting room. Azula was had been in labor for at least two hours. Katara slept on a long bench, her head resting on Toph's lap. "Quit your pacing sparky! I can't see whats going on!" Toph hissed. She'd been monitoring the whole procedure in the next room with her feet. Jet was inside with his mother {she'd been staying with them till the baby's born}. "How can I sit still, my baby sister is in there... having a baby!" Zuko hissed back. But the site of his love conked out on Toph's lap calmed him slightly. Her mouth partially open and her soft breathing eased Zuko's concerns.

Lu Ten and Long-shot, SmellerBee and Jet's father had gone for coffee, Tiny and The Duke occupied the opposite side of the waiting area. Suki was off with Sokka on a mini vacation so everyone was there. Uncle came out of the double doors, he removed his facial mask. His eyes were teary. "What happened?" Zuko asked! Katara was startled awake. Uncle shook his head slightly and held up his hand. Before he could speak Jet came bolting out. "IT'S A GIRL!" Everyone cheered. Hugs all around, and Jet ushered people to the viewing area. The nurse brought out a small pink bundle, a full head of chocolate tresses and the tiniest features. Iroh smiled as Lu Ten spoke, "she looks just like Aunt Ursa."

"Aw Lu! You ruined the surprise!" Jet whined. Zuko turned to Jet with confusion on his face. Jet smiled, "Zula and me agreed, we have a little girl her name would be Ursa Bernadette. After both of our mothers." Zuko smiled as Tara snuggled his shoulder. "I think its perfect. Lu Ten is right, she looks just like mom. Little Ursa..." Everyone ooed and awed over the baby, and offered their congratulations to a very medicated Azula. It was close to four in the morning by the time Zuko and Katara returned to their apartment. Zuko flopped onto the couch next to Katara who was already dosing on the arm. He smiled as he watched her, ever since she entered his life everything clicked into place perfectly. "Tara...?" he asked. "hhhhmmmmmm?" was her muffled reply.

Zuko chuckled, "marry me?" Katara shot up and stared at her boyfriend. "What?" Zuko chuckled again and took her hand gently and left to couch to kneel in front of her. "Katara Keanu, I Zuko Be Fong am asking you to marry me..." "Zuko I know its late and you're exhausted and don't really know what your saying..." Zuko produces a medium sized black velvet box. Katara winced slightly, "OK maybe you do know, but Zuko I'm water tribe, our proposals are different than yours and..." Again she was silenced when Zuko opened the box and a beautiful pendant sat atop white satin. It was a round smooth blue pendant with the sun made out of white gold embedded.

The whole thing was about the size of Katara's mothers necklace which she wore that very moment. Zuko smiled weakly, "I read up on your customs... Tara I know in my heart your the one. Its alright if you don't want to right away, I just need you to know I don't intend to be parted from you ever." Katara felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Zuko's proclamation and she kissed him passionately. Which he returned with earnest. Without breaking the kiss Zuko and Katara made their way off the couch and upstairs into the bedroom. Zuko backed her onto the bed and slowly began removing all of Katara's clothes. He took such care with each movement he made, Katara could almost feel Zuko's affections in her very pores.

Finally the lovers were bare to the world and each other. Katara could feel Zuko's length press against her thigh. His teeth gently grazed the side of Kataras neck before stopping at the point where her neck and shoulder meet. "So I'll take this as a definite maybe then?" Zuko murmured into Katara's soft skin.

"The idea has its perks... but it would be a lengthy engagement..." Katara whimpered as wriggled closer to Zuko's stiff member. Zuko nibbled gently on Kataras skin as his fingers traveled down her already wet valley. "Of course...," Zuko bit back a moan as his fingers parted her dripping lips. "... I'm not saying we have to do it right away Tara. I'd just like for you to get used to the idea of "Mrs Katara Be Fong"." Katara gasped as Zuko's skillful fingers probed her gently. "Deal, now if you could assist with another issue," she hissed gently. Zuko smirked in the dimly light room, "my love it would be my pleasure."

Without another word Zuko removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. Katara moaned at the intrusion. He rocked in and out of her with great force. And Katara enjoyed every moment of it. Her moans and squeals of pleasure drove Zuko on. Katara was such a snug fit, he had to bite his lip slightly to keep from blowing to soon. "I...I-I-I lo-ove-ve you Zuk-ko!" Katara stammered out as he continued to pound into her. "I... you... too! Zuko stammered out as Katara's climax triggered his own. The lovers heaved as they came down from their collective highs. Katara giggled and Zuko looked at her confused. "You get to tell Sokka." Zuko sighed as he fell beside her, "So you want me dead before things are official I see." Katara giggled and snuggled close to her lover as sleep overtook them.


	29. Chapter 29

*after writing this chapter I feel like a conductor! Instructing the musicians accordingly to make beautiful music! and I am conducting the Tchaikovsky's overture, just before the climax! and those who are confused, PLEASE WATCH V FOR VENDETTA AND YOU'LL GET WHAT I MEAN! I own nothing, I a merely a vessel for pros!*

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!"Suki squealed with joy and hugged her friends from across the table as her boyfriend stared dumbfounded. Zuko had just announced their engagement. Suki and Katara stood to move to the kitchen, leaving Zuko to face down his fiance's brothers gaze. The two sat there in silence as the girls chatted by the sink. Sokka finally stood up, "I need to stretch my legs, care to join me Zuko?" The offer seemed innocent enough, but Zuko knew Sokka well enough that it was not the case. But he would not back down. "Sure, Tara Sokka and me are heading around the block for a bit..." but his love did not hear him due to the serious girl talk happening in the kitchen. 'Well she'll notice we're gone eventually... I hope...' Zuko thought to himself as he and Sokka exited the apartment.

There was a long silence again before Sokka spoke again. "I guess this means we'll be brothers..." Zuko shrugged slightly, "I guess. In laws at least." Sokka nodded and placed his hands behind his head. Again, an all too long pause before he spoke, "I have to say Zuko..." Zuko flinched, waiting for his objections. But they never came. "... I'm glad. I remember when Tara graduated, Aang had come to me and my father to ask permission to marry her." Zuko gaped at Sokka, he remembered Katara mentioning that she and Aang had discussed it. "Why didn't her father consent? I thought he was all for them being together?" Zuko asked, very confused.

Sokka smiled slightly, "Oh he did, I didn't. My sister means everything to me, she deserves to be taken care of. And even though Aang was my friend, I knew she'd waste the rest of her life taking care of him, and she would never truly be happy." Zuko nodded and smiled a little, "I promise you Sokka, I will do everything in my power to make your sister happy." Sokka stopped walking and held his hand out to him, "I'll hold you to that Sparky, cause fire-bender or not, you hurt my sister I will end you."

Katara sighed sadly as she sat in bed with her laptop working on a school paper. A few weeks after they told Sokka, Katara had called Gran-gran. She congratulated her and Zuko wholeheartedly upon hearing about their engagement. But her father was away and would most likely not be pleased with the news. A small coo called Katara from her work. Ursa lay in a bassinet beside the bed, Katara was baby sitting for the night.

She stood and walked over to the now one and a half month old. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown, long and slightly wavy. She was very low maintenance for her age, a bottle, a burping followed by a quick diaper change and she was out like a light. 'I hope Zuko gets here soon from the store, we're almost out of diapers,' Katara mused as she lifted the child out of the bassinet. "Are you still sleepy from your nappy?" Katara cooed to the infant. She received a giggle and a gurgle for a response. A soft tap at the front door caught her attention. "Did Uncie ZuZu forget his keys again! Did he?" She said in baby talk, causing the infant to giggle again. 'And if Zuko finds out me and Zula call him that behind his back he'll be red hot hehe.' She chuckled to herself as she and Ursa answered the door.

On the doorway stood a very disheveled looking Hakoda Keanu. Five o'clock shadow was prominent over his beard, he almost resemble Sokka the day Aang had been committed to the psych ward. His ice blue eyes drank in her appearance but stopped dead at the site of the child in her arms. "It seems I've come a little late..." he managed to croak out. Katara shook out of her surprise. "Oh no no she isn't mine... I mean ours. She's Zuko's niece... his sisters..." Katara removed her hand that had braced her from the doorway and lightly tapped her forehead with her index knuckle. "Please wont you come in...Dad."

Nervously, Hakoda nodded and accepted his daughters invitation into her home. Luckily Katara had for thought to bring the bassinet downstairs, she placed the infant there, promising her her diner shortly. Katara nervously walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle to be warmed. She felt her fathers gaze on her but she could not bring herself to speak. As soon as she could name an emotion, she couldn't pin it down with words. In silence Katara warmed the bottle and tested it. She turned to see her father holding little Ursa, so carefully like she was made of porcelain. "Reminds me of when you were little." He whispered.

Katara handed him the bottle and sat down on the couch, "before or after believing me to be another mans daughter?" Hakoda sighed, he sat down in the armchair closest to the bassinet. "Can you ever forgive me for the evil my jealousy caused me to do to you? Not only did it steal your mother away, it caused almost a year long rift between us." Katara felt tears well up, "why didn't you just talk to me? Gyatso said until matters with Aang were settled, that had nothing to do with me!" Hakoda nodded earnestly, "I realize this now. Katara... "

"... I've been receiving counseling and it's helped me see that I was not angry at you at all. But myself, for putting you in the situation with Aang that I did. I put a lot on your shoulders. I've missed you Katara, I will do anything to make up for the suffering my jealousy caused."

Katara allowed the tears to flow freely, "Dad, I can forgive the silent treatment, and canceling my school payment, but there is one thing I don't understand. Moms word wasn't enough for you? Or the fact that I look exactly like you! Why would you take out your anger at your late wife, my mother! On me? Why dad, please explain it!"

Ursa began to cry, Katara quickly stood and retrieved her from her fathers arms and began to pat and rub her back. "I'm sorry Ursa, I didn't mean to raise my voice, shh shh." After a minute of this a small burp was heard from the child and she was silent again. Hakoda watched her with pride and awe. "Because Katara I am a selfish man. I wanted everything for you and your mother, I worked hard everyday to provide for my family. All your mother ever wanted was my attention for Sokka and you. I was to naive and pigheaded to realize that. When she found the attention else where I was green with envy. I drove her away, and I suppose part of me felt that by leaving Aang you were trying to run away from me too..."

"I now realize just how silly that sounds. Malie has helped me greatly through the many hurt feelings I hadn't known I'd repressed for so long." "Malie?" Katara inquired, Ursa dosing softly on her shoulder as she bounced on her heels. Hakoda tensed again, "I've recently met someone..." He paused to judge his daughters reaction. I could care for almost as much as your mother, but the entire time I've only been able to think of you. Would you like her? Would you even approve?" His eyes implored her to not be angry.

Katara bit her lip, she felt a little angry. One because Sokka never mentioned this, neither did Gran-gran. But if this woman has helped her father cope with his issues she couldn't be all bad. "Neither your brother or Gran-gran know. I felt... To be honest I'm not sure myself why I hadn't told them yet. Maybe because I wanted your input more than anyone." Katara took a deep breath and allowed Ursa's peaceful breathing to calm her. "I think if it makes you happy then its fine dad... just like I'd hope you'd want me to be happy."

Hakoda released his breath, "you've no idea how happy you've just made me Katara. She asks about you often and I am unable to really tell her anything." Katara nodded, also releasing her breath. The awkwardness seemed to leave the room instantly. She had her father back, and he his daughter. She sat down and moved Ursa so she was cradled by her breasts. "Tara! What happened to your mothers pendant!" Hakoda exclaimed, though more quiet due to the sleeping child. One of Kataras hands reached up to cover it, her heart pounding again. 'Well its now or never. We just talked through the past, I guess its as good a time as any to talk about the future.'

"Zuko and I... got engaged last month, on Ursa's birthday. I love him dad, and he loves me." The air seemed thick again, Hakoda stared at her. "You are sure this is what you want? You both are so young..." "We plan for a lengthy engagement. Both of us wish to finish school, start our careers before we marry." Hakoda nodded and smiled. "Sokka was right." Katara tilted her head quizzically. "Aang, a few days before you two graduated, came to us and asked for your hand..." Katara gasped in surprise. "I agreed but Sokka felt it was too soon. Aang wanted to marry by the middle of summer, so you would have to attend Ohmashu with him. Sokka later explained his refusal, I now see what he meant. He feared you'd spend the rest of your life taking care of Aang and never really be taken care of in return... Will Mr. Be Fong take care of you?"

Katara nodded with a smile and stood with the baby in her arms, "yes he will. He always has, sorta. We take care of each other... I really do love him dad. I'm glad your here, so that I was able to tell you in person." Hakoda stood and gently embraced her, "So am I little one." Their tender moment was interrupted by loud banging on the front door. Katara glanced at her father and handed Ursa to him, "who could that be... Hello..." but she was silenced by the barrel of a pistol held in her face. "Now Miss Keanu I believe we have some things to discuss." Ozai's venom like voice dripped as he pushed her back into the apartment. Hakoda went to move, but the child's weight in his hands made him stay put.


	30. Chapter 30

*oh boy! finale my epic climax! i own nothing! if you like this chapter please review! this was a little hard to write for me, but i am happy with how it came out. SHOW THE LOVE!~ hehe. I had to use a few instances from the season finale, felt right! woo! a few more chpters to come before i wrap this story up!*

Katara breathed deeply as she pressed Ursa closer to her breast, Ozai had demanded that she hold the parasite. Her father sat perfectly still, his face calculating. Ozai stared out of the small window that lead to the street, waiting for Zuko to come home. "I should've rid myself of him when I had the chance..." he muttered to himself, twirling the gun in his hand ridiculously. "Katara..." Hakoda muttered. "I want you to run out with the child as soon as I make my move. I'll get the gun from him and subdue him while you go for help." "That's crazy dad! He's also a fire-bender, he'll kill you." "Better me than you, or her. Katara I cant just let him..." they were interrupted by Katara's phone ringing and Ozai turned on them with the gun. "Answer it, and no funny business."

Katara nodded and answered. "Hello..." It was Azula, who knew all about Kataras' issues with her father. "Oh hey, yes that's fine. I'm just having some time with my father, yea I know crazy right..." Katara prayed to any spirit listening that Azula would figure it out. Azula glanced at the phone confused, "Katara your not making any sense, I just called to ask how Ursa is doing." Katara smiled with a strain, "yea Zuko left for diapers, so its just me and my dad. I have to let you go, my dad looks a little mad." With that she hung up on Azula, praying she'd get it.

"Hand over your phone now, Miss Keanu. And the milk sucker as well." Before she could protest letting go of Ursa Ozai turned and shot her fathers left shoulder. He screamed in pain, causing Ursa to bawl. He took her from Katara's arms and threw her onto Hakoda's lap. As the child wailed, Ozai grabbed Katara by her braid and began to drag her towards the bathroom. "While we wait for my one failure in life, let us get better acquainted." Hakoda tried to stand but Katara called out, "don't, I'll be fine. See to Ursa." Ozai scoffed as he threw Katara into the bathroom, "he would name that retch after that whore."

Katara held herself up by the wall and gritted out, "your daughter named her after her mother." Through her shoeless feet Katara could feel someone pounding up the stairs, she prayed it was Zuko. She held her breathing as he advanced on her, she'd only have one shot at this. With a swift motion Katara let a flood loose from the pipes in the walls and floors. She brought it up into a frozen block around them. The look of shock on Ozai's face was almost worth the near hypothermia she was feeling. Katara released her breath and the ice around her began to thaw. She thawed herself a path around him and out of the door. Coughing she pulled herself free from the block. "Oh Katara thank the spirits," came Zuko's heavenly voice. His warm arms brought her close to share the heat. "I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I got Azula's message. I thought... your dad..."

Katara gaped and spun her and Zuko to get a look at her father bleeding in the chair. "He's alright, it went straight through, Ursa is fine too. She's in the bassinet. The police and paramedics are on their way, and so is Azula and Jet." Katara nodded and held onto her lover for heat. But the sound of boiling behind them caught their attention. Her heart beat fast in Kataras chest as she and Zuko turned to see Ozai escaping his icy prison. "I over estimated you Miss Keanu. That wont happen again," Ozai seethed as he wrenched his body out of the ice. Zuko hit his fighting stance, "this has nothing to do with her. Its me you want. Here I am, or do you not think you can win if its not by surprise?"

Ozai glared, "I don't need surprise to take down a weakling like you." Zuko moved Katara further behind him, closer to the baby. Hakoda grimaced in pain but stood, "Your a monster, you'd harm your own child." Ozai clicked his teeth, "he is no child of mine, only my one and only failure..." Hakoda stood closer to Katara and the baby, "despicable." Ozai began to move his arms in a circular motion, just as Zuko had in the finals of the league. "I'll soon be rid of you all, so your opinions matter very little." Katara froze, Zuko panicked and changed stances quickly. As Ozai shot the white hot lightning from his finger tips, Katara felt her fathers weight push her and the bassinet forward. Her beloveds scream of "No" then the followed by a sickening crackle noise and the smell of burnt flesh. But as she, her father and the baby fell to the ground, another heat source flew by them and struck Ozai directly.

Katara turned as she fell, and caught Ursa in her outstretched arms. She brought the bawling baby close and spun quickly under her father to see Ozai on his knees. His almost lifeless eyes staring at the door. Hakoda sat up awkwardly with Katara to see Azula panting in the doorway, her red date night dress disheveled. Her fingers were smoking slightly. The sound of Ozai's lifeless body hitting the wood floor startled everyone out of their shock. Azula ran forward and scooped up her sobbing child as Katara miraculously scrambled to her fiance's side.

Zuko lay in the fetal position, his body still shaking from the electricity coursing through him. Katara immediately turned him to his back and summed some water from the ice block that used to be their bathroom. "Zuko! Zuko can you hear me? Zuko stay with me." The blue light of healing glowed as Katara used both hands on his chest. The wound was closing till it was almost a six pronged star that puckered slightly on his chest. It seemed like an eternity before Zuko groaned and opened his honey colored eyes. He smiled weakly, "hey." Katara's sobbed joyfully, "hey." Hakoda hobbled over and knelt next to the two lovers clutching his left arm. "Glad your still with us young man."

Zuko nodded weakly and allowed Katara to help him sit up. Azula rushed over to Zuko and hugged him with one arm, "THANK THE SPIRITS!" "Thank mom," Zuko whispered as he embraced his sister and little niece gently. "She said it wasn't time yet." Katara wept and turned to her father, but before she could offer to heal him they heard, "police freeze!"

Long into the night Katara, Zuko, Hakoda and Azula had to relive the nightmare that had transgressed mere hours before. Jet sat in the hospital waiting room with his little girl in his arms, safe and sound. She'd received no injuries, Zuko was having his heart sonogram-med to check for damage with Katara received a gash on her head. Katara was torn, her fiance was in danger but her father had been shot. The doctor said he'd require some physical therapy but he would live. Hakoda insisted he see how Zuko was, so Katara wheeled him to her fiance's room. Azula sat in the other bed beside her brother with a dazed look. "She had to be given a sedative," Zuko explained with a grimace.

"How are you feeling son?" Hakoda asked. "Like I took a car to the chest, but not as bad as being shot I suppose." Zuko replied. "Indeed," Hakoda chuckled. Jet walked in holding Ursa tightly. "Oh Katara, what can I ever do to repay you for protecting my baby." He whispered. Katara smiled and hugged Jet gently, "no need Jet. That's what family does, water-tribe style." Katara placed a hand on her fathers shoulder as she released Jet. Jet nodded and smiled grimly, "I spoke to the officers. Azula wont be charged with murder..." Jet gulped, "I guess it was her maternal instinct to protect Ursa..." "Not.. just... her..." Azula mumbled in her dazed state. She turned to Zuko, "you've ...protected me ….my entire... life..." Zuko reached out and took his sisters hand gently, "that's what big brothers do."

Zuko had been released from the hospital after a week of tests and was on a strict mandatory bed rest until the muscles heal. Uncle had been relieved to hear everything was settled with the police and his great niece was unharmed. Katara had only see Toph cry once, but when she came to see Zuko in the hospital she bawled. Zuko held her close to his chest and murmured, "hey champ, its OK. I'm OK. We're OK." Uncle had taken care of his brothers funeral arrangements, and assumed full control of the company.

Katara lay beside her fiance at her future sister-in-laws home, until the couple found themselves a place of their own. Understandably they could not fathom living in the apartment above the Jasmine Dragon, which was closed due to extreme water damage, again. She was having trouble sleeping, the nightmares of what had happened. Silently she slipped out of her fiances arms and silently slinked downstairs for a midnight snack. The fridge light was on when she arrived and Azula stood in front of it with the large chocolate cake Suki had made. "Trouble sleeping too?" Katara asked, startling Azula and nearly causing her to drop the cake.

The two sat in the not lit kitchen, eating the cake with forks. "I killed him Katara. I killed my own father with my own two hands... Is it wrong I don't feel any remorse?" Katara shook her head, "no. He was an evil mad Azula. He laid hands on his son, then tried to kill him along with his granddaughter with me and my father. Its your right to protect your family. That's how I look at it any way... how did you figure out my message anyway?" Azula took another huge bite of cake, "I didn't at first, I thought it was your father at first. But after I thought about it, I called Zuko then immediately and rushed over. I saw my father preparing to shoot lightning at you... and well... you know. Malie has been very helpful, I'm glad your dad suggested her." Katara nodded, "yea, it's nice to get to know someone who opened my dad up." Katara nodded and placed her hand on Azula's, "I'm going to head back to bed, you should too." Azula nodded and watched Katara leave before placing the cake back in the fridge and returning to bed herself.


	31. Finalchpt Epilogue

*alas friends I must finally end this story. its been a wild ride! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. But don't be saddened! I will be posting another story here very soon. The song used in this is I wanna grow old with you by westlife. and just as an added treat I've included the epilogue at the end. thanks all and I hope to see you all reading and reviewing my next story!*

Katara paced her bedroom in her wedding dress. The ivory bodice hugged her form while the skirt flowed naturally from her hips into a train that followed behind. Her chocolate tresses sat atop her head in many curls that framed Katara's lovely face. Four years after the incident with Ozai, Katara and Zuko were finally tying the knot. Gyatso had graciously agreed to perform the ceremony. Toph was dragging poor Aang with her as her "escort" as she put it. Katara giggled to herself as she took herself in again in the full length mirror by the wall.

Toph had taken a bit of a fancy on Aang, and poor Aang had never really met a girl like Toph and had really no means of handling. Zuko's only advice to the poor boy was, "put your head between your knees and kiss em' good bye friend." The thought of her soon to be husband placed a large smile on Kataras face again. 'Almost time.' A light knock interrupted her thoughts.

"AUNTY TARA!" Ursa squealed as the four year old ran into the waiting arms of her beloved Aunt. She was about three foot six, tallish for her age. Her brown hair was in a partial bun behind her head while the rest hung freely. Her little blue sundress was positively adorable on her. "Ursa! You ready to be the best little flower girl ever!" Katara asked and she nuzzled noses with her. "I practiced really hard!" the four year old exclaimed!

Jet cleared his throat gently from the doorway, "its time Tara." She smiled at her friend and nodded. She and Ursa held hands as they walked downstairs to meet the bridal party. Jet skirted past his wife, not before kissing her cheek. Azula had informed everyone at the rehearsal diner, with Kataras blessing that she was expecting their second child. Suki and Toph smiled at each other as Katara joined them at the base of the stairs. All three girls wore silvery blue knee length dresses. Azula smiled as she took her place ahead of the precession as the maid of honor.

Hakoda came up behind his daughter with a large smile on his face as he took her arm. Katara returned it but then hissed, "I thought you'd be late!" Hakoda chuckled, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He would not let his daughter see the slight discomfort of his right shoulder as Hakoda held his daughters arm. The doctor said there was very little to be done about his wound, only time would heal. And it was not as bad as it had started with. The music began to play to signal the march. Katara's other hand found her fathers and she gave it a light squeeze, which he returned.

Zuko's heart hammered in his chest as he watched his sister start to walk down the aisle. Jet's supportive arm nudged his back. Toph looked so sweet in her dress, even if she'd pound him into the ground for saying so. Suki smiled at Sokka who stood up with Zuko. The glittering ring on a certain finger did not go unnoticed by Zuko, but he assumed they wanted to wait till after his and Katara's wedding to announce. Suki moved aside, and Zuko felt the wind be knocked out of him. Katara was stunning in her wedding dress. Hakoda stopped just before them and kissed his daughters cheek, happily and a bit reluctantly she handed her over to Zuko. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

They turned to Gyatso who held the largest smile of them all, and knelt before him. "Marriage is a sacred union, where two souls become one. Bound to one another forever. These two souls, Zuko Be Fong and Katara Keanu have asked all here today to witness their union. Zuko do you take Katara to be your wife?" Zuko smiled "I do." "And Katara, do you take Zuko to be your husband?" Katara nodded, "I do."

Gyatso spoke again, "Zuko and Katara have written their own vows, Zuko if you would please begin." Still kneeling Zuko turned to Katara with her hand in his. "Katara, You've made me a better man. Your my other half, my lover, my friend, my soul mate, that which makes me whole, everything that I am is yours." Katara felt a tear escape her eyes. Gyatso turned to her, "and now you Katara."

"Zuko," she had to pause for a breath. "Zuko I've never known anyone more, wonderful and good than you. Your the best thing to ever happen to me. Zuko I was born to love you. I am so proud to be your wife." Katara saw a shimmer of tears in her husbands good eye. They exchanged rings, and turned back towards Gyatso. "Zuko and Katara have exchanged their vows. Now before you all, by the power of the spirits, I pronounce them husband and wife." Everyone cheered, clapped or whistled as Zuko and Katara walked arm an arm down the aisle.

The reception was held in the dining hall. After the brother sister an father daughter dance Zuko stood on the make shift stage. He tapped the mike to get everyone attention. "Uh... Hi." Slight snickers could be heard. "Uh as you know, my now wife and I have been through a lot. The most stressful of which was planning this affair." Again many snickers were heard. Zuko cleared his throat and Toph, Jet, Tiny, Long-shot and The Duke all stood to join him on stage with their respective instruments. "And me and my wife could not find a song for our first dance. Katara, could you please join me up here." Katara stood from the party table and took her husbands outstretched hand.

"Katara I spent a good part of the year writing this song for you. I hope it tells you exactly how I feel." He nodded at the band and they began to play. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulder's from behind to allow play his guitar.

"_Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you  
A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do _

_I wanna grow old with you  
Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_"

Katara was weeping slightly as she moved with her husband as he played. Oh how she hoped he was right and they would grow old together. 'And I look forward to the new experiences we'll share together.' Katara thought as she kissed her husband fiercely.

**Almost two years later!**

Katara woke up late one night. Something had woken her, but she wasn't sure what. She turned slightly to see her husband sleeping peacefully. Deciding not to wake him she rolled over awkwardly over her pregnant belly. Katara swung her legs over the side of the bed. Then she felt it against her bare toes. 'My water broke!'

"Zuko! Zuko wake up! My water broke!" Katara called as she began to pull out her overnight bag. He husband groaned, got up and left the room. As Katara was attempting to put on her shoes she felt her husband take her wrist and place a glass in it. She stared at it for a moment as Zuko got back under the covers. She stood again and dumped the full glass on her husband. "ZUKO I DONT WANT WATER, MY WATER BROKE!" Like lightning Zuko shot up and was throwing a shirt and his sneakers on, "why didn't you say so!" Katara held in her angry retort because a contraction hit her at that very minute.

Zuko aided his pregnant wife down to the car with his cell phone cradled between his shoulder and cheek. "I know its two in the morning Sokka, listen to me. Katara is in labor. YES! Call Dad and Uncle. I'll call Toph and Azula in route... Lu Ten is away with Jun... Alright meet you there!"The family crowded around the baby viewing window. Ursa rubbed her eye as she leaned against her mother who was holding fifteen month old Jet Mitchel. "Mommy why are we here so early?" she whined/yawned. Azula smiled at her tired daughter. "I thought you wanted to meet your new cousin Ursa."

The six year old yawned louder, "I do but doesn't they know its too early. Very rude." The family chuckled at the child's antics as Zuko came out from behind the curtain holding a small pink swaddle. Everyone cooed. Zuko placed his new daughter in the viewing crib marked "Kya" and quickly wheeled his wife to sit beside her. Hakoda wiped away a small tear, while Sokka smiled and gave his wife Suki a one armed hug. "That will be us soon." Suki smiled and leaned into her husbands arm with both hands on her slight baby bump. "Only twice the trouble." Sokka glanced down at his wife confused. Suki smiled sweetly. "Sokka, the doctor said we're having twins!" Sokka gaped at her like a elephant koi before fainting.

Katara almost leapt from her wheelchair if not for her husband keeping her down. They gave the large a group a confused look through the glass. Malie typed into her PDA and held it up to the glass. "Toph was right, He fainted when she told him. Your father is out $500. How much are you out?" Zuko chuckled, "I learned a long time ago not to take Tophs bets." Katara giggled and nodded. She turned to Kya, "she is beautiful Zuko." He nuzzled the top of her head, "like her mother. I love you Katara." She returned the smile "And I love you. Always."


End file.
